A Voice From the Past
by Nefra I
Summary: Formally known as Nefra1, see profile. What happens when Kagome befriends a very unlikely individual? Could there be romance in the air? InutaishoKagome pairing. Repost. COMPLETE! Edited
1. Default Chapter

Yes I'm back again.  My account was recently removed from the site due to some unfortunate circumstance.  I don't know what happened but from this moment on I will be doing some heavy editing to my work posted here.  There will be no more lemons in my stories on this site, those will be posted elsewhere.  I will gladly give you the information you desire in this instance, all you have to do is ask.  Please continue to enjoy my work, as it will all be reposted again a little at a time.  Ja ne!

Disclaimer:  Nope!  Don't own it!  Want it!  Badly!

Chapter One:  It Begins

   Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru and pointed the Tetsusaiga at him.

   "You!  You tried to kill me didn't you?" she yelled and became slightly infuriated when Sesshoumaru remained silent.  "You're gonna regret that because I'm going to make you pay."

   Inu Yasha stared at Kagome in shock as she handed the rusted katana to him.

   "The sword is yours now." Kagome said with a smile.  "It looks really awesome."

   The air began to move, creating a vortex of sorts around Sesshoumaru.

   "Do you think you, a hanyou, can handle the Tetsusaiga?  This Sesshoumaru shall see with his own eyes."

   Sesshoumaru began to glow brightly and his face began to extend, resembling the snout of a huge dog.  No one noticed when the sword at his hip pulsed then fell silent once again.

Two Years Later:

   "There's two shards in his chest." Kagome yelled.

   Inu Yasha smiled and slashed at the huge lizard youkai with Tetsusaiga.  He hit his mark and one of the shards fell out but the other one was still lodged in its skin.  Inu Yasha cursed his luck and dodged another swipe of the lizard's tail.  It was long and had spikes going all down the center of it that seemed to glow almost purple in color.  Sango let Hiraikotsu fly but it was swatted away by the huge youkai.  Miroku had been knocked out a few moments before by that giant tail forcing Kagome to drag him to safety.  Shippou was currently watching over him while she returned to the battle.

   Inu Yasha leapt to avoid the lizard's claws but got knocked aside by the tail; getting a couple of those spikes in his left arm and in his ribs.  Kagome took an arrow out of her quiver and aimed for the remaining Shikon shard in its chest.  She smiled when the arrow hit its target.

   "Great shot Kagome!" Sango praised.

   The last shard fell to the ground and the youkai turned to dust.  Kagome quickly gathered the two pieces of the jewel then went to check on Inu Yasha.  He was conscious, hurt and just a bit angry.

   "I could have handled that wench." Inu Yasha exclaimed softly but with a bit more heat than was necessary.

   Kagome sighed and kneeled down beside him so she could check him for any wounds.  He continued to complain while Kagome went about her work.  Once she was sure that he wasn't too badly injured she stood up with all intentions of going to help Sango with Miroku.  She gasped when Inu Yasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back down next to him.  The force of his pull made Kagome's shoulder pop uncomfortably but not enough to hurt.

   "Don't get in my way again." He growled.  "The only reason you're here at all is because you're the one that shattered the damn jewel in the first place and I let you tag along."

   Kagome felt her anger start to stir.  "You don't dictate to me where I go or what I do Inu Yasha."

   "I will as long as you're traveling with us."

   Kagome couldn't figure out what had come over him and it scared her a bit but she wasn't going to back down.  They'd had this argument more than once and it always turned out okay in the end.

   "I don't have time for this Inu Yasha." Kagome said finally.  "I have to help Sango and Shippou with Miroku."

   Kagome gasped again when she felt Inu Yasha's palm strike her across the cheek.  Luckily no one saw it or there probably would have been hell to pay.

   "You listen to me you worthless girl." Inu hissed.  "You will not be going back to your precious well and that Hobo character you've obviously been hanging around when you're away from here.  You think I don't smell him on you when you come back?  I wouldn't be surprised if that school excuse was just a cover up to go see him.  You're going to stay here until the jewel is completed instead of acting the whore in your time."

   Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide when Kagome returned the favor and slapped him in return for his comments.

   "If your nose was as good as you say it is then you'd know that I haven't done anything like that." Kagome pulled back on her wrist that Inu Yasha still had a hold of.  "Now let me go; I have to help Miroku."

   In his shocked state his grip loosened enough for Kagome to pull free and stomped away to help her friends.  That shock soon melted away to anger but did nothing for it until later that night after they'd made camp a short hike away from the battle ground.  Kagome had gathered her bathing things and looked questioningly at Sango.

   "I'm going for a bath Sango.  Want to come with me?"

   Sango smiled up at her friend.  "I'm okay for now."

   Shippou had long since fallen asleep wrapped up in Kirara's tail and Miroku was still out cold.  Kagome shouldered the small bag with her soaps and shampoo in it and started walking toward the small, slow moving river they'd passed just before finding their campsite.

   Kagome smiled when she reached the waters edge and placed her bag on the ground.  Kagome didn't sense him coming and didn't comprehend what had happened until she found herself on the ground with a clawed hand around her neck.

   "Did you think I would let you hit me and get away with it?" Inu Yasha growled at her.

   Kagome stared up at him fearfully; they'd had their arguments but she'd never seen him like this.

   "I'm sorry Inu Yasha." She responded.  "You made me so angry that I just reacted.  I didn't want to hit you."

   "And you won't ever again.  From now on, every time you hit me or 'sit' me you're gonna get it back.  Is that understood?"

   Kagome closed her eyes to hold in the tears and nodded quickly.

   "Feh, I thought you'd put up more of a fight but I guess a worthless whore like you couldn't defend yourself if your life depended on it."  Inu Yasha stood up and walked back toward camp.  "Get yourself cleaned up, your scent is sickening."

   After a few minutes Kagome stood up and went through her bathing ritual.  She kept her tears at bay and successfully made it back to camp all smiles as if nothing had happened.  Her smile felt fake but Sango and the now conscious Miroku seemed fooled by it.  After dinner they all settled down to get some well deserved sleep.  Kagome lay perfectly still once she got comfortable and looked longingly at the remains of the campfire.  Her body started to cramp up so she had no choice but to move a little if even to stretch slightly.  Inu Yasha's cruel words kept returning to haunt her and she would have to fight tooth and nail to keep her tears at bay.  Finally she got enough courage to look up in the tree and was surprised to see him asleep to the point that he was snoring lightly.  She needed to get away, she needed a little time alone…she needed to cry in a place where he wouldn't smell it.  Somehow she knew that he would become angry if he found her crying.

   Moving very carefully she slipped out of her sleeping bag and tiptoed out of camp.  When she felt she was far enough away she broke into a run and ended up back at the river.  Leaning back against a tree she sank to the ground and let the tears fall.

   Inu Yasha shifted slightly and tried to open his eyes but he just felt so comfortable that he didn't bother and sank back into a deep slumber.  A thick fog began to form around the hanyou's sleeping form and it slowly drifted to the ground.  At first it was without shape but that soon began to change as it moved away from the camp in the direction Kagome had run.  As it traveled it began to solidify and soon resembled a person walking.  The closer it came to the river the more detailed it became.  By the time it reached the bank the transformation was complete.

   The creature looked at it's reflection in the water with a critical eye then straightened to take in his surroundings.  His long silver hair was tied back in a high ponytail accentuating sunset gold eyes.  His chest, arms and shoulders were covered with spiked armor and a very bright sword was thrust into the sash around his waist.  Everywhere else there was only white silk except for twin tails that trailed down his back.  The face could only be described as angelic if not for the jagged purple stripe that adorned each cheek.

   The sound of subdued sobs robbed the surroundings of his attention and he patiently approached the source of it; a human woman.

   Kagome felt the presence of a youkai, a very powerful one but paid it no mind.  At that moment the thought of death was a relief.  She wouldn't have to listen to Inu Yasha's taunts and insults anymore.  Her heart wouldn't be broken every time she looked at him and she hoped that her death would come quickly.  But for some reason the fates were being cruel as she heard the youkai stop directly in front of her.

   Lifting her head her eyes settled on the youkai and she almost screamed when she saw the purple stripes; part of her mind thinking it was Inu Yasha.  But the face was different, older, wiser and much kinder than she would have expected from one so powerful.  It wasn't until she looked at his armor that she realized who he was.  She had only seen that armor once and it was on one many times the size he was now.  He looked like a combination of both siblings and, in Kagome's opinion, very pleasing to the eye.  Her sorrow was evident in her voice when she finally spoke.

   "Inu Yasha is right isn't he?" she whispered.

   The youkai placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and Kagome shivered when his smooth timbered voice washed over her.

   "No one is worthless and you are not as he has described."

   Kagome felt fresh tears fall from her eyes and she inched forward just a little bit.  Finally she fell onto his chest and sobbed heavily her broken heart on his armored shoulders.

   Inutaisho, former Lord of the Western Lands, held the heart broken miko in his arms, silently giving her what she needed most; a chance to heal.

There it is!  There will be continuous edits on my part to all of my fics and warnings will be posted in the summaries from now on.  I'm taking no chances that my work will be lost again; good thing I save it!  LOL!  Anyway, please review again for me.  Ja ne!


	2. Unseen Protector

Disclaimer:  MY STORY!  MY HENTAI CLOSET! pouts Rumiko Takahashi's Inu Yasha! sobs out the injustices of the world

Chapter 2:  Unseen Protector

   Kagome's tears slowly stopped and she sniffled a few times before slowly pulling herself from the warm embrace.  She lifted a hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks before finally looking her comforter in the eye.

   "How?" was all she could ask.

   Inutaisho regarded her with a curious expression before settling himself down on the soft grass.  Kagome couldn't help but note that even that simple gesture was graceful, possessing the poise of a ballet.

   "It is a rather simple matter to explain." He said finally and looked away to reflect on their surroundings once more.  "I was resurrected by Tensaiga."

   Kagome frowned in confusion but said nothing knowing he had much more to tell her.

   "When my sons fought for Tetsusaiga within my tomb Tensaiga acted on its own, the need to be used was so great.  Sesshoumaru, in his blindness, did not listen to the call of my fang so it decided to do the deed.  My soul had not yet completely departed from my body though I myself had been dead for many decades.  The process was slow, taking nearly eighteen cycles of the moon to complete but when I finally breathed air for the first time again it was so…invigorating.  I have watched all of you through Inu Yasha's eyes and was proud of every moment until I was reluctant witness to his actions today.  I feel that I must apologize-"

   "Don't!" Kagome interrupted softly.  "H-he's never acted like that before.  I wonder if fighting that lizard youkai had something to do with it."

   "A Komodo dragon youkai with two shards of the Shikon no Tama would not be an easy task to subdue."

   "I'm wondering something." Kagome queried.  "Why have you returned now?  Why not sooner?"

   "I felt that it was not time to do so.  I have my own reasons for returning at this time; perhaps you will know them eventually."

   The two talked and shared their stories about each other though Kagome did more listening than anything.  She learned a great deal about Inu Yasha's mother and even more about Sesshoumaru's mother.  The powerful youkai had loved them both though Kagome would almost bet every pair of underwear she owned against Miroku never grabbing her ass again that neither brother would ever believe that bit of information.  Finally Kagome covered her mouth and yawned daintily.

   "I'm sorry." She whispered.  "I'm just so tired."

   Inutaisho nodded once and Kagome noticed a twinkle in his eye.  Was he amused because she yawned?  He stood and offered his hand to her.  Kagome accepted it and let him lead her back to camp.  Upon entering the cleared area Inutaisho placed a clawed hand on her shoulder and pointed to the tree limb where Inu Yasha was sleeping.  Both legs and arms were dangling off the limb as was his head.  His mouth was wide open, he was snoring loud enough to wake the dead and there was a bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth onto the ground.

   Kagome placed both hands over her mouth to control her laughter and moved silently to her sleeping bag.  Inutaisho had to smile at his youngest son; he was still so young.  The youkai waited until Kagome was lying peacefully inside her strange futon before slowly retreating back into the forest.  He had taken the extra precaution of removing his scent from the girl and the surrounding area.  He could not afford to let anyone save the young woman know that he had returned.  He moved back into the canopy that circled the small group of shard hunters and seemed to vanish from all senses.  Somehow Kagome knew he was still there watching over them and let her eyes drift closed anticipating a good night's rest.

   Inu Yasha awoke just as the sun was peeking over the mountains in the distance.  After stretching he looked over the camp and saw the both Miroku and Sango were awake with Shippou, who was still rubbing his eyes.  A spark of anger welled up in his chest when he saw that Kagome was still curled up in her bag, sleeping her life away.  He wanted to go down and turn that sleeping bag of hers upside down and shake it until she fell out of it.  For a moment he wondered where the violent thought had come from but the feeling was gone as soon as it came.

   Kagome finally awoke and helped Sango finish cooking breakfast then they were on their way.  The afternoon proved to be quite uneventful with Inu Yasha in the lead being his normal grumpy self while the rest of the group traveled behind him.  The trip back to Kaede's village was proving to be a long one but they were all in high spirits when they finally reached the outer edge of Inu Yasha's forest.  Throughout the day Kagome occasionally kept seeing flashes of silver out of the corner of her eye but could sense nothing at all.  The very idea that Inutaisho was following them seemed to comfort Kagome on a very large level.

   Kirara, feeling suddenly playful, ran ahead and transformed into her larger form.  She growled happily and looked over her shoulder at Sango.  The exterminator smiled when Kirara growled a challenge to the hanyou.

   "It appears that Kirara wants to race you back to the village." Miroku elaborated with a smile on his face.

   "I'll beat her hands down." Inu Yasha bit out.

   "Let's make it fairer then." Sango offered.  "Kagome and Shippou ride on your back while Miroku and I run after you to see who wins."

   Inu Yasha looked Kagome up and down.  "Yeah, she weighs enough to slow me down some."

   The hanyou turned his back to Kagome and stooped down so she could climb on completely missing the expressions of shocked anger.  Kagome had heard enough from him for one day.  He'd done nothing but complain about how slow everyone was and had put up with him insulting her off and on.  Unable to withstand it any longer she clenched her fists and ground her teeth together.

   "SIT!"

   Inu Yasha landed face first in the grass while Miroku and Sango both breathed a sigh of relief.  They both had been wondering why she'd been so quiet for the duration but were convinced now that things would return to normal; they couldn't have been any more wrong.

   Inu Yasha slowly pulled himself out of the crater and glared murderously at Kagome.

   "What did I tell you wench?" he demanded softly.

   Kagome refused to back down this time.  "I know what you told me and for your information I'm not going to just lay down and let you walk all over me.  You've done nothing but gripe and complain since we broke camp this morning and personally I'm sick of hearing it.  You think you can do better dog boy?  Let's see you come up with a brilliant idea for once."

   Inu Yasha growled and rushed toward her with his claws extended.  Miroku and Sango ran to protect their friend but found they didn't have to.  Inu Yasha suddenly flew backwards into a tree and fell to the ground unconscious.  A strong breeze brushed past them and then there was total silence.

   "Kagome?" Sango asked tentatively.  "Did you do that?"

   Kagome shook her head still staring at the unconscious hanyou.  "I…I don't know what happened but it wasn't me."

   Miroku frowned then looked over at Kirara.  The neko had an expression on her face that Miroku could have sworn was amusement.  He had a feeling that Kirara knew what had caused Inu Yasha to fly into that tree.  He also knew that if Kirara could talk that she'd never tell anyone anyway.

   "Why would Inu Yasha suddenly attack you?" Shippou asked innocently.  "And what was he talking about when he asked that question?"

   "I am curious about that myself." Miroku said finally.  "We will answer these questions at a later time though.  Perhaps Kaede can answer the question as why Inu Yasha acted so violently."

   Silently they all got Inu Yasha on Kirara's back and proceeded toward the village.

   Kaede had listened to their story in complete silence before finally speaking.

   "What kind of youkai was it?" she asked.

   "It was a Komodo Dragon." Kagome answered then quickly covered up her previous ignorance of the creature.  "At least that's what it looked like."

   Kaede moved over to where they had laid Inu Yasha and began removing his haori and white undershirt.  Everyone gasped when two large round bruises were revealed on his otherwise unblemished skin.

   "He has been infected with the Komodo poisons." Kaede concluded.

   "That would give reason for his current actions." Miroku said calmly.

   "Aye," Kaede nodded.  "The poison is slowly working through his body and affecting his human side while the youkai side of his blood is fighting it."

   "But how would that make him want to hurt Kagome?" Shippou asked.

   "The poison of a Komodo is very lethal." Kaede explained.  "When hanyou and youkai are infected it also affects their behavior, poisoning their minds at the same time."

   "Kinda like a rabid animal." Kagome whispered.

   "Aye child." Kaede whispered.  "Very close."  She turned back to the group of shard hunters.  "It will take some time but I can rid his body of the poison."

   The group immediately offered their help but Kaede declined saying that all she needed was time to work.  Kagome followed the others outside then remembered that she needed to go home and restock her supplies.  After telling everyone where she was going she started walking toward the well before the others could start asking their questions again.  As soon as she was out of sight of the village Inutaisho appeared beside her.

   "You did that didn't you?" she asked softly.

   "There was no reason for him to harm you or any others."

   Kagome smiled up at him.  "Thank you."

   "Your battle skills need work." He said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

   Kagome scowled.  "Tell me something I don't know."

   "We are being followed."

   Kagome stopped and would have burst out laughing if not for the seriousness of this situation.  Looking behind them she expanded her senses and realized he was right.

   "For how long?" she asked softly.

   "Since you left the village.  If there were any danger in this one I would have disposed of it."

   "But who…"

   Kagome never finished her question as a fully transformed Kirara appeared on the pathway.  She cocked her head to the side then sat down and yawned lazily at the two companions.   Kagome fought the shiver that raced up and down her back when Inutaisho chuckled softly.  She was shocked when he approached Kirara and scratched her behind the ears.

   "It has been a long time my friend."

   Kagome felt her jaw hit the ground.  "Y-you know each other?"

   Inutaisho arched one delicate eyebrow while Kirara looked at her like she was crazy.

   "I have known this neko since the time of Midoriko." Inutaisho said finally.  "She has been a loyal friend.  It is too bad that Sesshoumaru does not recognize her from his childhood years.  She would play with him all day long if we let her, always bringing him home on her back completely exhausted."

   Kagome giggled.  "I'll bet the two of them were adorable."

   "She was his only joy once his mother died.  She tried to help him forget the pain by staying by his side.  One day he told her to leave and never come back.  I took her to Midoriko who cared for her and in return Kirara helped their village."

   "That's why Kirara never attacked Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

   "Yes, she was also there when Inu Yasha was born." Inutaisho elaborated.

   Kagome shook her head.  "Small world I guess."

   "Where are you going at this time?" he asked.

   "I'm running low on supplies so I thought I'd go back while Inu Yasha was being cured of the poison; which reminds me.  Why didn't you say that the Komodo youkai was poisonous?"

   "You did not ask."

   Kagome growled making the inu youkai laugh good naturedly.

   "I would not growl too much Lady Kagome; you may attract the wrong kind of attention." He gave her a once over.  "I also mean no disrespect but you may wish to change your attire as well."

   "Not you too!" Kagome exclaimed.  "What the hell is wrong with my clothes?"

   "They are considered indecent and give you the mark of…"

   When his voice trailed off Kagome understood what he meant and she thought back to the way the other women dressed.

   "Is that why Inu Yasha-"

   "I do not know." Inutaisho said realizing that his unintentionally blunt remark had hurt her to some degree.  "I apologize for reminding you of that incident."

   Kagome bit her lip then looked up at him with a large smile.  "If you think it will help."

   Kirara walked up then hunkered down so Kagome could climb on her back.

   "I will see you upon your return." Inutaisho said softly.

   "You're not gonna accompany me to the well?"

   "No, I will remain here.  Though his actions were dishonorable he is still my son.  When you return we will speak more about your training."

   "What training?" Kagome asked, totally bewildered.

   "As I explained before, your battle skills need work.  I can only teach you so much without letting my presence be known to Inu Yasha."

   Kagome pondered this for a short time.  "I have an idea."

   Kagome dropped down the well after telling Inutaisho her plan.  Upon her return she would speak with Sango and see about getting her to help Kagome develop her fighting skills.  The miko inwardly groaned at the very idea but she knew it had to be done.  When she reached the bottom of the well she looked up and smiled when she saw the roof of the well house.  The rope ladder was always a welcome sight and she pulled herself up.  Stepping out of the well house and into the afternoon sun of her time, Kagome spun around once then ran into the house.

   "Momma, Souta, Jii-chan!  I'm home!"

   When no one answered Kagome slipped her shoes off and wandered into the kitchen where she promptly deposited her pack in a chair at the table.  Going to the fridge she saw a note in her mother's handwriting stating that they were going to Okinawa for two weeks.  She also left instructions on where to find her credit card in case Kagome needed to go stock up on supplies and left the keys to the car also.

   After taking a shower and changing into jeans and a t-shirt she went down to the car and proceeded to take care of her shopping needs.  She had taken the extra precaution of stuffing all her hair up in a ball cap and grabbing a pair of sunglasses.  It was getting harder to move around Tokyo these days since her mother had signed her up for home schooling.  She was supposed to be sick, not wandering around and shopping like a maniac.  After taking care of the grocery end of her errands she headed toward a small out of the way shop that her mother had taken her to once.  They specialized in kimonos and other traditional clothing.

   She was in there for an hour longer than expected and the sun was already set by the time she got home.  Quickly, she took all of her bags up the steps and restocked her yellow pack.  All of the clothing went on the bottom save for one outfit and the rest was packed on top.  Moving a little faster she took off her regular clothes and slipped into a black kimono and deep green obi.  After putting on a pair of attractive but very serviceable green slippers she raced out of the house and back to the well.

   Once arriving on the other side she almost screamed when Kirara landed beside her but quickly got over it.

   "Thanks for waiting Kirara." Kagome said and scratched her ears.

   Kirara purred at the attentions then lowered herself so Kagome could climb on her back.  Seconds later they were flying over Inu Yasha's forest toward the village.

   Miroku and Sango had busied themselves with getting something for dinner and had just gotten a good fire going when Kirara landed just a little ways away.

   "How is he?" Kagome asked rushing up to them.

   "Kaede was able to rid his body of the poisons but he hasn't awoken yet." Miroku said.

   Kagome sighed and dropped her yellow pack before sitting down.  Sango moved closer to Kagome and fingered the kimono she was wearing.

   "This kimono is so beautiful." Sango breathed.  "Is this what took you so long?"

   Kagome blushed.  "Yeah, it took up most of my time.  I bought a whole new wardrobe worth of them."

   "Why the sudden change?" Sango asked.

   Kagome had prepared for this question and answered immediately.  "Well, I'd noticed how the men of different villages would look at me in my skirts and it always made me uncomfortable.  I figured that I wouldn't be so noticeable this way."

   Sango pressed her lips into a thin line but remained silent.  She'd heard Inu Yasha call Kagome a whore more than once because of the indecency of her clothes but always kept her mouth shut.

   "Well I must say that you look very lovely Lady Kagome." Miroku said to cut through the tension.

   Kagome smiled at the compliment.  "I got more and I also got some chocolate for Shippou.  Do you know where he is?"

   Sango pointed to the small sleeping bag that Kagome had brought for him last time.  "He fell asleep just before you arrived."

   Kagome nodded then looked over at her friend.  "Can I speak with you alone?"

   Sango frowned but nodded and followed Kagome to the edge of the forest, Kirara coming with her.  She wondered why they had come all the way out here to talk but figured that it must be important.

   "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

   Kagome turned back to her friend and took a deep breath.  "I need your help Sango.  You see, I recently made a friend that is going to be training me but he won't be able to assist me during the day."

   Sango smiled at her friend.  "You want me to help you out with that?"

   "Yeah, if it's not too much trouble."

   "You only had to ask Kagome but who's this mystery man that's going to train you?"

   Kagome grinned and pointed over Sango's shoulder.  Sango glanced behind her and immediately reached for her sword; in the growing darkness she thought it was Sesshoumaru.

   "It's okay Sango." Kagome said and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder.  "This is Inutaisho, he's…Inu Yasha's father."

   After a few minutes of explanations and questions Sango agreed to the plan with a vow to never tell Inu Yasha what she had witnessed here this evening.  The inu youkai finally bid good night to the two women and vanished into the forest.

   "So he decided that now was the time to come back?" Sango asked as they walked back to the village.

   "Yeah, he's being really vague about it though." Kagome answered.  "He hasn't given me a straightforward answer to that question yet only that perhaps I'll understand one day."

   "At least he's not trying to kill Inu Yasha." Sango looked around and noticed that Kirara wasn't walking with them any longer.  "Where's Kirara?"

   Kagome looked back at the forest.  "I think she decided to stay out for the night.  She'll be back in the morning."

   "Kagome!"

   Shippou appeared out of nowhere and launched himself at Kagome's stomach.

   "What's wrong Shippou?" Kagome asked.

   "Inu Yasha's awake and asking for you."

====================================================================================

Blah!  You all REALLY hate me now huh?  What do you think is gonna happen?  The next chapter will be posted soon enough.  For those of you interested I do have a mailing list, if you wish to be updated on it send me your e-mail address.  In the meantime, I will be waiting anxiously for your reviews.  Ja ne!


	3. Close Calls

No long authoress note this time, just getting right to the story.  I've made all of you wait long enough anyway.  Hey Ryan, in answer to your question…I've already got one of those fics in the works, I just don't really like doing two stories at once.  When I do post it I'm gonna dedicate it to you. loud pounding coming from hentai closet door, runs over to investigate What the hell are you guys doing in there? throws open door to see what's going on and gets yanked in DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! closet door slams and all is quiet

Disclaimer: I hate lawyers! glares at briefcase that contains the sacred document

WARNING: A bit of fluff in this chapter, nothing graphic.

Chapter 3:  Close Calls

   Kagome and Sango approached Kaede's hut with more than a little apprehension.  Kagome was scared that the poison hadn't been completely extracted and Sango was afraid for her friend's safety.  Shippou had run on ahead to tell everyone she was coming and was now sitting next to Miroku outside the hut.  Kaede came out just as they reached the doorway and nodded once in Kagome's direction.

   "He is inside child." Kaede said softly.  "He's called for ye since he woke up, he seems most distraught."

   Kagome took a deep breath and entered the hut with unsteady footsteps.  The only things providing any light were the fire in the hearth and a single lantern sitting by Inu Yasha's prone figure on the futon.  Kagome kneeled down beside him and removed the cold rag from his forehead and quickly replaced it with another.  She gasped when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist but it was gentle in its hold.

   "Why?" he asked softly.  "Why did you come back after what I did?"

   Kagome smiled and gently rubbed one of his ears.  "Because you're my friend Inu Yasha; I don't turn my back on my friends regardless of their actions."

   "I deserved to be sat a lot more than what you did." He said.  "What did you do to make me fly back into that tree?  You'd never done anything like that before."

   Kagome suddenly found a spot on the floor very interesting.  "I don't know what it was.  I'm still trying to figure it out."

   Inu Yasha could smell her fear and doubt and sighed thinking that she believed he would strike out at her again for not knowing.

   "What ever it was, I'm glad it happened." He said finally.  "If not I would have hurt you and probably everyone else."

   Kagome smiled again.  "Just don't get poisoned by another komodo youkai and we'll be fine."

   "Feh, like that's gonna happen."

   The rest of the group came in a short while later and they had a late dinner.  Inu Yasha fell asleep immediately after eating and Kaede explained that it was the herbs she had used.  They were given to help him sleep so his body could finish healing.  Kagome was still awake long after everyone had gone to sleep and feeling extremely restless.  Gathering Shippou in her arms she tip toed over to Kirara and placed him next to the fire neko then draped his sleeping bag over him.

   "Keep an eye on him Kirara." Kagome whispered.  "I'm just going for a walk."

   Kirara gave her an expression that said 'yeah right' then curled around Shippou's sleeping form.  Kagome stepped out into the dark night and started to walk toward the forest.  Once she was a safe distance away Kagome giggled lightly at the look she'd received from Kirara.  She wondered about it but decided not to dwell on the subject; sure had been a Kodak moment though.

   "You are not properly trained and yet you walk the forest alone."

   Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder at Inutaisho.  "Why not?  I do it all the time."

   "You will no longer unless the exterminator or myself are with you."

   The miko sighed in exasperation.  "I don't need a baby sitter."

   "Perhaps not but I will not have you walking the forest or anywhere else for that matter, alone."

   Kagome turned around to face him completely, the glint of a challenge in her eyes.  "And what will you do if I disobey?"

   The mischievous light in his own eyes made Kagome falter and wonder if she really wanted to know what the true meaning behind that look actually was.

   "Okay, fine!" Kagome exclaimed.  "I'll do as you ask."

   Inutaisho nodded once as though he knew she would pick the most logical choice then drew on of the swords at his waist and handed it to her hilt first.

   "Lesson number one; you will learn how to hold a sword."

   Kagome soon started calling him 'Slave Driver' under her breath.  Within the span of a couple of hours she was worn down and ready to collapse.  All he had done was show her a few basic moves and often had to step in and position her body just so.  Kagome shivered every time he would place a clawed hand on one of her legs or wrap his arms around her from behind to adjust her grip on the sword.  Personally she thought he could do that just as well from in front of her but she wasn't about to complain.  If she was completely honest with herself, she enjoyed the attention he was giving her.  More that once she had asked Inu Yasha to teach her a bit about fighting but he'd always put it off.  She wondered why she hadn't asked Sango sooner but figured that Inu Yasha would have objected.

   "I believe we will stop for the evening."

   Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and fell back onto her rear end.  She had long ago shed her kimono because she had gotten really warm and was clad only in her yukata and slippers.

   "We will have to focus on your upper body strength." Inutaisho said as he removed his sword from Kagome's hand.  "You overextend your thrusts and leave yourself open for attack."

   "I already told you I'm not very strong." Kagome explained again while blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes then mumbled something about inu youkai and selective hearing.

   "Inu youkai do have selective hearing but still hear everything beings around them are saying.  Most we just choose to ignore."

   Kagome sputtered when she saw the grin on his face and, before she fully comprehended what she was doing, she got to her feet and actually bum rushed the former Western lord.  He caught her easily and twisted them around so that she was laying on her back in the soft grass, her wrists pinned down and a grinning but very powerful youkai straddling her ribs.

   "A clumsy attack." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.  "You will never be a warrior as long as you allow your emotions to dictate your actions."

   "Give it time." Kagome growled at him.  "I'll getcha yet."

   Inutaisho stood up but did not offer a hand to help her to her feet.  "Time will tell."

   Kagome rose to her feet and dusted herself off.  Not bothering to look at him, she marched right past the inu youkai and snatched up her kimono.  Pulling it on was no problem but faced a dilemma when she realized she couldn't get the obi tied around her waist properly.  She froze when a pair of smooth hands joined hers and began tying it for her.

   "These colors are very attractive on you." He said softly.  "I have no memory of ever seeing this shade of purple before."

   "Things are a lot different in the future." Kagome said weakly.

   "I know Kagome.  Remember, I was watching the world through Inu Yasha's eyes."

   "Sorry, I keep forgetting."

   Inutaisho finished tying the obi and walked around in front of her.  "You did very well this evening Kagome.  But now is the time for you to sleep.  I have a feeling that my son will be ready to resume the shard hunt in the morning."

   "When do you plan to tell Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru of your resurrection?"

   Inutaisho frowned.  "In my own time but for now I am content with the way things are."

   "Are you afraid of what his reaction will be?"

   "No, I do not fear that.  But I do know he blames me for the death of his mother."

   "Because you weren't there to protect them." Kagome concluded.

   Inutaisho remained silent and turned his face up toward the light of the moon shining down on them.  Kagome sighed then smiled up at him.

   "It wasn't your fault Lord Inutaisho.  You couldn't alter what fate had in store for you or anyone else."

   "I have one request of you Kagome."

   "Anything."

   "No not call me 'Lord'.  I ceased to be a lord many decades ago."

   Kagome's smile faltered at his tone but reappeared a moment later.  "Okay…Inutaisho."

   Inutaisho smiled.  "Much better."

   With that Kagome returned to the village with his eyes boring into her back the entire way.

   Sango was the first one awake and decided to start making breakfast.  Miroku awoke just as she was stoking the fire in the hearth and rolled over on his side to enjoy his favorite past time; watching Sango's rear end.  Moving as quietly as he could, he got up on his hands and knees and inched his way forward.  He closed his eyes as his hand made contact with the object he was currently admiring.

   Kagome and Shippou were awoken by a loud scream and a resounding slap that seemed to echo through the entire hut.  Kaede was awoken as well and figured it was time to get up and start her daily activities.  Inu Yasha slept through the whole thing, still heavily medicated with the herbs that Kaede had given him.  Kagome lifted her head, saw what was going on then drew the blanket up over her head and went back to sleep.

   Miroku, who now sported a bright red hand print on his cheek, moved to sit across from Sango.  His mind was in turmoil and he wished constantly that the beautiful exterminator would respond differently to his advances.  With almost all the shards found Miroku looked forward to the day that they would defeat Naraku.  Once his curse was gone he would finally be able to confess his deepest desires to the lovely Sango.  He was afraid to do it any time beforehand for fear that they would become involved and not finish their quest in time.  He refused to do that to any woman, especially Sango.  She had found a very special place in his life and his heart.  Looking up at her as she prepared breakfast he was taken in by the rosy hue still present on her cheeks.  It was the same color she got whenever she watch him grope other women.  In all honesty that was the only reason he did it these days; just to watch her face turn that beautiful shade of pink.  There was something about her anger that only spurred him on even further to test his boundaries.  Of course he experienced pain when she'd strike him but to him it was always worth the final effort.  One of the reasons he kept his distance from her heart was because he wasn't quite sure how she felt about him.  He sighed softly as the thought seemed to swim around his head and not go away.

   Sango could feel his eyes on her and wished that he would look somewhere else for a few minutes.  She could feel the heat on her cheeks and tried to make it go away by pretending it wasn't there.  No luck in that department unfortunately.  Her mind was flying in several different directions while she continued through the normal routine of fixing breakfast.  He just made her so angry.  It seemed that every single village they went to the monk had to take it upon himself to ask every attractive girl to bear his child.  She had even become angry with him once and actually complained that he'd never asked her that question.  Seconds later he'd had one of her hands clasped between the two of his asking her that very question.  This had only made her even angrier because it felt like he was doing it just to make her happy.  She didn't want that; she wanted him to ask and mean it.  Deep in her own heart she had fallen for the hentai but never told him or anyone else.  Kagome had a pretty decent idea but never made a big deal out of it.  This, Sango was eternally grateful for.

   Kaede walked over to the hearth and sat down next to Sango with a pot full of water in her hand.  After settling it over the fire to boil for tea the three of them began their morning conversations.

   Inutaisho opened his eyes and took a deep breath of crisp morning air.  Summer was starting to fade and soon Fall would be upon them.  It was his favorite time of the year but the thought did not bring him the joy that it did normally.  Leaping gracefully from the tree he had spent his evening in, he quickly strode to the river to take an extremely cold bath.  The path of his thoughts lately did not disturb him in the slightest, for they were the reason he had returned.  His control was like that of an iron fist but she was making it difficult.  The worst part was that she was completely unaware of what she did to him.  He had come so close to covering her mouth with his and sucking every ounce of sweetness from it.  His youkai blood had raged, clawing at him from the inside, begging to be freed and claim the female.

   Inutaisho shook his head of those thoughts and stopped when he reached the river.  Removing his armor and silks, he stepped into the frigid water to try and rid himself of these urges.  Releasing his hair from its ponytail he floated on his back and moaned softly at the feel of the water caressing his scalp.  It was then that his dreams returned to him in force.  Longing is how they had left him when he awoke.  He could remember every detail about them, right down to the feel of silk sheets beneath them.  No matter what he tried he could not shake the memory from his head.  Behind his closed eyelids he could see her as though she were standing directly in front of him.  The images of her beneath him, calling his name, begging him to claim her had taken their toll.  But he would forever remain the gentleman, never pushing himself on her in any way unless she requested it.

   The inu youkai smiled at his own joke and stood upright in the water so he could walk to shore.  He'd only gotten a few steps when he heard a very familiar voice nearby.

   "Rin, you stupid girl!  Get back here!"

   Inutaisho quickly emerged from the river, retrieved his clothing and leapt up into a high tree to wait.  Moments later a young human girl appeared at the river bank wearing a cute orange and white kimono.  Her long black hair hung down her back and she had a short little ponytail on the side of her head.  Moments later a short green youkai appeared carrying a staff with two heads carved into the end of it.  His robes were covered with twigs and such from his sprint after the young human girl.

   "Look Jaken-sama, a river."

   Jaken snorted.  "So what!  Lord Sesshoumaru will not be pleased that you ran off again."

   "But Jaken-sama, a river means fresh fish."

   Inutaisho had to smile at the expression on Jaken's face; he remembered the toad youkai's love for fish.  The smile vanished however when an almost silent footstep drew his attention away from the scene.  He caught a flash of silver and knew right away that it was his eldest.  Sesshoumaru came into complete view looking as calm and stoic as ever.

   Sesshoumaru looked at the surrounding area and, deeming it safe for the time being, he strode over and sat beneath a strong oak.  Rin gathered her kimono high up on her legs and waded out into the river.  Jaken followed her after placing the Staff of Heads on the shore.  Inutaisho was about to take his leave when he had the distinct impression of eyes upon him.  Looking at the ground directly below him he was met with two pairs of identical reptilian eyes that glowed with familiarity.  Inutaisho placed one clawed finger against his lips signaling for Ah-Un to keep his silence.  The dragon snorted in understanding and strode toward the river and the rest of its pack.  Inutaisho had thankfully removed his scent from the area and started to leave once more but stole one last glance at Sesshoumaru.  He still had difficulty understanding why the two siblings fought as much as they did.  He knew there would be the normal sibling rivalry but nothing like their past battles.  Sesshoumaru had lost an arm and Inu Yasha had been run through with Sesshoumaru's own claws.  He wondered if the two brothers would ever settle their own differences and come together the way he'd wanted them to.  Leaving the thought for later pondering he turned and silently retreated deeper into the forest.

   Sesshoumaru turned his head a fraction as the whisper silent sound of a twig snapping caught his attention.  Picking up no other scents or sounds except for those of the normal forest life he deemed it none of his concern.  His face was completely devoid of any feeling and merely arched an eyebrow when Rin stood upright with a huge fish in each hand.  He still didn't completely understand why he let the child travel with them but she did break up the monotony of their journeys.  Though Sesshoumaru would never admit it to another soul, she was a big source of amusement and an enigma.  Through all of the things she'd seem him do she still looked at the world with such innocent eyes.  Something deep inside him would come close to melting whenever she would look up at him with her trusting eyes.  She was almost a mirror image of him when he was a young pup; always inquisitive and constantly getting dirty or into trouble of some kind.  Sesshoumaru recalled having a playmate at that age as well but could not remember his or her name.  All he could really remember was the creature had four legs and yellow fur; beyond that there was nothing.  He remembered sending the creature away, he also remembered feeling lonely when he awoke a few days later and realized that it wasn't coming back.

   The scent of kitsune and neko reached his nose along with the faint scent of Inu Yasha and the rest of his pack.  Moments later the kitsune Inu Yasha traveled with emerged from the thicket on the other side of the river along with the fire neko.  Once more Sesshoumaru felt that sense of loss but couldn't understand where it was coming from.  There was also an intense feeling of jealousy that shocked him right down to the toes of his boots.  The kitsune shivered at the sight of the taiyoukai but slowly moved toward the river to fill a bucket in his hand.  Rin happened to look up when she heard the wooden bucket hit a rock on the opposite shore and smiled really big.

   "Kawaii!" she squealed when she saw the huge fluffy tail that Shippou possessed.

   Shippou froze when he heard the girl cry out and nearly dropped his bucket when he realized she was talking about him.  He wondered what about him was so cute then heard her clap when he flicked his tail slightly.  Looking at Sesshoumaru he got no reaction from the taiyoukai and flicked his tail again.  Placing the bucket down on the grass, Shippou hopped out onto the rocks that littered the lazy river and finally landed on the one a few feet from Rin.  Neither child said anything and looked back at Sesshoumaru in silent question.  Sesshoumaru gave a slight incline of his head and the floodgates opened.  Both children began talking excitedly to one another but at a respectable level.

   "I'm Shippou…Rin…ever played…travel with Sesshoumaru-sama…Inu Yasha…hide and seek…Jaken is always yelling at me…hits me on the head with his fist…Staff of Heads…Momma says 'osuwari' and he lands face first…what's hide and seek…why do you travel with him…saved me from wolves…Thunder Brothers…why do you have a tail…"

   The entire time Kirara sat on the other bank with her twin tails wrapped around her front paws and eyed the taiyoukai.  He had no reason to attack the kit and, regardless of their history, Kirara would protect Shippou if it came to that.  She wasn't a bit surprised when Sesshoumaru began returning her gaze.  As calm as he appeared Kirara could still see the confusion there.  It had been so long that he probably didn't completely remember her and perhaps that was for the better.  She meowed loudly at Shippou and transformed to her larger self.  Shippou took his queue and said a sad goodbye to Rin then turned and ran back to Kirara.  Taking up the water bucket the two children waved at each other before Shippou ran back into the thicket with Kirara striding close behind.  Rin immediately went back to fishing while Jaken started yelling at her for associating with scum like that.  Sesshoumaru felt an upsurge of amusement when Rin 'accidentally' knocked Jaken over into the water while grabbing hold of a fish.

Inu Yasha here!  Sorry but Nefra is busy right now.  She's been dragged into the hentai closet due to circumstances that CyberEm is responsible for.  We all, meaning myself, Sesshoumaru makes gagging face , Dad (Inutaisho) and a few others have deemed it necessary to keep her in there until she comes around to our way of thinking.  She always locks us in there but never spends any time with us anymore so we're taking a stand.  Don't forget to leave a review here, our poor authoress is starting to go crazy.  We keep telling her to write faster but she's prone to brain fartitis.  loud crash from closet Sounds like she's getting restless again, see ya next chapter.


	4. The Journey Continues

It's Inu Yasha again; sorry about this but the mighty authoress is still our prisoner in the hentai closet.  We take turns keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try to get out anymore.  We've had three escape attempts so far!  I swear it's like keeping Kagome away from her stupid well.  The good news is she's starting to write a little better and has promised to start leading up to a few lemons.  I just wish she'd quit treating me like a complete jerk in her fics.  I'm thinking very seriously about naming her the Queen Bitch just for that.  Anyway, she loved all the reviews for the last chapter.  Keep them coming…it seems to help her creative juices.  (looks over his shoulder just in time to see authoress trying to make a run for it)  Oh no you don't!

Me:  You can't keep me in here. (gives Inu Yasha a hard slap on the ass as he throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes)

Inu:  (turns back to audience) Please read and review this chapter. (throws authoress back into hentai closet and closes the door behind him, silence reigns once again)

Disclaimer:  sticks tongue out and gives lawyers a big Bronx Cheer

Chapter 4: The Journey Continues

   Inu Yasha awoke on the third day and was ready to continue their hunt for the Shikon shards but Kaede ordered him to stay in bed until the following morning.  Kagome and Sango got a kick out of Miroku teasing the hanyou to no end about his bedridden condition.  They laughed even harder when Inu Yasha smirked and shot back that Miroku probably liked laying on his backside which is why he was constantly testing the wrath of a certain exterminator.

   "How callous of you to think of me in such a manner." Miroku admonished while placing a hand over his heart and feigning a shocked expression.  "I'll have you know that I take my duties as a monk very seriously."

   "Yeah, you take them seriously all right." Inu Yasha said with a feral grin.  "You take them seriously when Sango is about to knock your head off your shoulders."

   Kagome and Sango laughed until their sides hurt then made a joint decision to head down to the hot springs.  After leaving very violent threats with a certain monk they left for their bath.

   "So," Sango started.  "I woke up last night and found you not even in your sleeping bag.  Where did you go?"

   Kagome blushed.  "I was with Inutaisho so we could work on my training."

   "Why are you blushing Kagome?" Sango asked, genuinely curious.

   Kagome shook her head.  "You're gonna think I'm silly."

   Sango grinned.  "If it's what I think it is then there's no way."

   Sango had been talking with the inu youkai just as they finished up their own training sessions each day so they could make them run smoothly.  She had definitely taken notice the way the inu's eyes would dance when he mentioned Kagome's name.

   "Well," Kagome said with a sigh.  "I think I dreamed about him last night."

   "I knew it." Sango exclaimed.  "Do you remember any of it?"

   "No, but Inu Yasha told me that I smelled like I was in heat when I woke up.  If he hadn't been injured I would have 'sat' him."

   Sango couldn't help but notice Kagome's distress.  "What's wrong Kagome?  I don't think it's silly."

   "I don't know what to make of the dreams.  I don't really remember anything much about them except that he's there and it…well…it felt nice."

   "I think you like him a little more than you realize." Sango said after a minute.

   "Sango!  I just met him for crying out loud." Kagome nearly yelled.

   Sango just gave Kagome a very mysterious smile and finished her bath.  Kagome splashed Sango in frustration which turned into an all out water war.  They were still giggling when they returned to the village.

   "Now what's got you two in such a happy disposition?" Miroku asked.

   "Nothing." They replied at the same time and started giggling all over again.

   Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and, with his traditional 'Feh' he lay back on his futon to wait for dinner.  Dinner progressed as normal and everyone finally settled in for the night.  Once more Kagome waited until everyone was asleep and quietly slipped out of the hut and rushed to her meeting place.  The moon was high in the sky again lighting her way perfectly.  She finally entered the clearing and frowned to find it completely empty.  A frown creased her delicate features as she walked over to the old tree where she'd hidden her sword.  She had just pulled it free when she felt the powerful presence and spun around just in time to block his blade with her own.

   "You have improved." The inu said with a breathtaking smile.

   "Why are you late?" Kagome asked.

   Inutaisho merely smiled again and lightly grazed a claw down her left cheek.  "Must I tell you how I spend every afternoon?"

   Kagome smiled nervously at the light in his eyes; he seemed very playful tonight.

   "No, I guess not."

   Inutaisho backed away.  "Then let us begin the evening's activities."

   Once more Kagome found herself clad in only her under kimono but not as tired as she had been before.  She was glad the former lord was taking it easy on her and her muscles weren't hurting as much as she thought they would either.  When the session finally came to a close Kagome slipped back into her kimono then went and sat by his side.

   "It's such a beautiful night." Kagome said after a moment.  "I just love watching the fire flies.  When I was little I used to chase them and put them in a jar, my mom always let them go though.  She's always say that they vanished but then suddenly reappear when she opened the jar lid and fly away."

   Inutaisho nodded.  "When Sesshoumaru was a pup he would chase the little creatures himself.  It was a joy to watch him play in such a fashion." He looked up at the moon in the sky.  "I have missed so much.  If possible I would have been there for Inu Yasha as well."

   "Don't beat yourself up over it.  You couldn't help what happened."

   "Yes I could have." He responded, startling Kagome.  "My rule was questioned by Ryuukotsusei and I accepted his challenge after Inu Yasha's mother begged me not to.  I felt it was the only way to prove that I had not become weak in my dominion over the Western Lands."

   Kagome snorted.  "Why is it you males always think that fighting is the answer?"

   "Because you are female and would not understand."

   "Oh, so because I'm female I wouldn't understand the importance of spraying testosterone all over the place?"

   Inutaisho looked at her for a moment before he burst out laughing and fell back on the grass.  Kagome was a little taken back by this behavior but decided immediately that she liked it.  The laughter made his eyes dance with a wonderful inner light and it made his face even more attractive.  Kagome froze when she realized where her thoughts were headed and a flash from her dream the night before came to mind; just a quick sensation of his hands on her hips.  Shaking her head she glared playfully at the laughing youkai next to her and was half tempted to throw something at him.  Finally Inutaisho settled down enough to sit up but as soon as he looked at her half angry face he wanted to start all over again.

   "Kami, no one has ever made me laugh like that."

   "Not even your mates?" Kagome asked with genuine curiosity.

   "No, they made me laugh sometimes but never like that.  I believe that my sides are actually hurting from so much laughter."

   Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.  "Of course you would find it funny."

   Inutaisho placed a single clawed digit under her chin and turned her face toward him; his expression devoid of any humor.  "I would never make fun of you Kagome."

   Kagome felt her cheeks heat up a bit due to how close he was to her.  When he leaned in a little closer Kagome panicked and quickly got to her feet.  She bowed low to him and when she spoke her voice and scent informed him of her nervousness.

   "I will meet with you tomorrow evening Inutaisho but for now I really must bid you good night."

   The inu youkai watched the young woman rush off into the forest and sighed in frustration.  Falling back onto the grass once more he laced his hands behind his head and silently cursed himself for his lack of control.  Never in his life had he ever done such a thing, even when he was a pup.

   "So why now?" he asked the stars and listened for the answer he knew wouldn't come.

   Kagome quietly entered the hut and made her way over to her sleeping pallet.  After laying down she tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position but couldn't.

   'He was going to kiss me.' Kagome thought and touched two fingers to her lips.  'Why?  Why would he try to kiss me?  Not that I probably wouldn't enjoy it but…oh I'm so confused.  I gotta talk to Sango tomorrow and find out what's going on with me.'

   Kagome's eyes finally closed and her dreams followed her soon after filled with hazy images of a certain inu youkai.

   Naraku sat within his castle staring out at the wasteland that surrounded it.  There was something in the air that disturbed him; it was as though the world itself was off balance somehow.  Such mundane things never really bothered Naraku, if anything they served as mild amusements that quickly lost their luster.  He pushed a long lock of black silky hair away from his face and let it merge with the rest down his back.  His red eyes narrowed in thought as the sensation continued to grow.  Some event of great importance had taken place, he could feel it with every breath he took.

   Turning his red gaze from the window he looked at Kanna who sat just a few feet away with her mirror clutched in her small white hands.

   "Show me Kanna." He ordered.  "Show me the even that has disturbed my musings."

   The mirror shined brightly for a moment before flashing him scenes of the country side around them.  It showed the many villages that littered the land far and wide.  The mirror showed Sesshoumaru patrolling his territory with his toad servant and the dragon carrying its burden consisting of a few traveling packs and a little girl.  It then shifted to another village and centered in on one hut in particular.  Within the hut slept Inu Yasha and his group of shard hunters.  From there the mirror moved on to the forest beyond the village and seemed to focus on a small clearing that bore no signs of life at all.  Naraku knew better though, there was something there that the mirror wanted him to see.

   "What are you showing me Kanna?" he demanded softly.

   "Only what you have requested." The white girl answered emotionlessly.

   "There is nothing there."

   "The mirror is showing you what you have requested." She repeated.

   Naraku glared at the mirror but those same eyes widened a moment later when he heard a very strange sound, something scraping against, of all things, the mirror itself.

   Inutaisho narrowed his amber eyes when he felt a sinister gaze coming upon him though his sense of smell and hearing told him that there was nothing close by.

   'Magic,' he thought to himself.  'Perhaps I should teach those who wish to meddle in affairs that do not concern them.'

   That said his aura flared red and he searched out the source of the gaze.  Yes, someone was trying to find him though they were a very long distance away.  The faint scent of miasma reached his sensitive nose and he smirked up at the night sky.

   'So, the wishful thinking hanyou wishes to know of my existence.'

   His aura expanded even more and he closed his eyes to the stars above.  Behind his closed eyelids he was able to see and follow the spying energy back to a mirror.  His smirked widened and he took a deep breath, mentally scraping the mirror as though to test its endurance.  Inutaisho had been taught by the best fighters and spiritualists there was, Midoriko being among them.  Using the powerful capabilities of his own mind he psychically punched the mirror.

   Naraku covered his eyes when the mirror exploded outward, showering him with shards.  When they had all settled he lowered his arm and glared at the pieces scattered all around him.

   "What could possibly be that powerful to succeed in such a feat?" Naraku asked out loud.  "I must know who or what this creature is."

   Kanna had remained silent through Naraku's one sided conversation and bowed once before departing from his presence.  The mirror would heal itself but Naraku had told her to leave it laying.  Turning a corner Kagura was standing there with Kohaku as though waiting for something.

   "Naraku will not survive the final battle with Inu Yasha." Kanna said simply.

   Kagura smiled.

   The morning finally came and the gang had packed up, starting out early with the hopes of finding the final shards of the Shikon no Tama.  Sango was once again eyeing Kagome's deep blue kimono with white obi and matching slippers.  She let Miroku go on ahead so she could speak with Kagome semi-privately.

   "So what really convinced you to get the kimonos?" Sango asked.

   Kagome smiled nervously.  "Well, a certain someone pointed out that I would look better in them."

   Sango giggled and pointed her finger accusingly at Kagome.  "You like him."

   "I do not." Kagome said with an indignant air.  "He's nice to be around and he's an excellent teacher-"

   "And you dream about him." Sango finished with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

   Kagome glared at her sister.  "So what if I do."

   Sango's smiled turned into a frown.  "Did something happen?"

   "He…he tried to kiss me last night." Kagome whispered so soft that Sango almost missed it.

   "Did you let him?"

   "No," Kagome answered.  "I ran away."

   Sango sighed.  "Well, you did just meet him and all but maybe you should give him a chance.  I think he could bring some romance into your life considering that a certain hanyou would never do it."

   Kagome stiffened and the pieces finally fell together in Sango's mind.

   "You're still in love with Inu Yasha aren't you?"

   "I don't know anymore Sango.  This whole arrangement has me very confused.  I'm still trying to figure out why he chose that particular night to return.  That was the first time Inu Yasha had ever hit me-"

   "He did what?" Sango yelled angrily.

   Kagome bit her lip, she'd forgotten about not telling her friends that bit of information.

   "What the hell is going on back there?" Inu Yasha yelled from a ways in front of them.

   "Nothing." Kagome answered then turned back to Sango.  "He was under the influence of the poison when it happened.  It's really no big deal."

   Sango made another note to speak with Inutaisho that evening after she and Kagome were done with their spar.  The puzzle that Inutaisho presented stacked on top of what Kagome had just told her started to create a clearer picture.  If Sango was right about her hunch then she could do nothing but approve.  Kagome needed someone that would care for her and not treat her as a possession.  Though it was within the capabilities of an inu youkai to be very possessive about mates, potential or otherwise, she had a feeling in this case that it would never be questioned.  In the span of a few minutes Sango had become convinced that Inutaisho had returned from his grave because he had fallen in love with Kagome.

   The sun was setting when they made camp that evening.  Kagome had cooked dinner and everyone had eaten before Sango said something about taking a walk.  Kagome offered to go with her thinking there would be another lesson but Sango instantly declined and shouldered Hiraikotsu before walking into the surrounding forest.  She hadn't walked far when she sensed Inutaisho's aura and hurriedly approached it.

   "Good evening Taijiya Sango." He greeted her when she came within sight of him.

   "Why did you come back?" she asked bluntly.

   "Why do you think I came back?"

   Sango shook her head.  "I don't mean to be rude here but I need to know.  I have my own ideas of what happened but I wanted to hear them from you."

   Inutaisho's expression never wavered from its stoic mask.  "I have my reasons."

   Sango crossed her arms over her chest.  "Reasons or 'reason'?"

   The expressionless mask faded and he smiled.  "So you suspect my interest in the miko."

   "She's the sister I never had Inutaisho-sama.  I've seen her hurt too many times to stand by and watch someone else she's coming to care for hurt her again."

   "You are referring to my youngest pup; I can understand your concern.  I was reluctant witness to many of his…exploits.  I still remember the look in her eyes when he chose the other.  At the time I do not think she realized what her feelings toward him were but I could tell.  She was in love with him, she still is.  I am afraid that I did not act the gentleman the previous evening and lost some of my control."

   "She told me." Sango said and stood in front of him.  "Just promise me you won't hurt her, she won't know of this conversation."

   "I will not harm her in any way intentionally."

   Sango smiled and bowed low.  "Arigato Inutaisho-sama.  I'd better get back before they miss me.  I'll make sure she comes to you tonight for her lesson."  She started to walk away but then added over her shoulder.  "If you do care then let her come to you."

   Inutaisho chuckled softly.  "You think I did not live long enough to know how to woo a female?"

   "No, it's just you've never tried to woo a female like Kagome."

   "Never words more true have been spoken.  Perhaps you should let the houshi woo you as well."

   Sango felt her face heat up before bidding him a good night; the sound of his soft laughter echoing in her ears.

Miroku steps out of the closet Greetings avid readers.  I have been elected to speak with all of you due to Inu Yasha and the other occupants of the hentai closet being kept rather busy by the mighty authoress.  She still makes daily attempts to escape; hence the delay in this update.  I know that if she were here she would be extending many apologies for such an atrocity.  She is making plans to perhaps get Sango and I a little closer as well. grin So I do humbly request that you review.  She has began writing the next chapter already…no promises on when it will be published but with a bit of luck the wait will not be as long.  I wish you luck on all of your endeavors and to the lovely ladies reading this…will any of you be willing to bear my child?


	5. Permission Granted

What's up everybody?  Well the guys have decided to let me communicate with all of you after Miroku's closing statement at the end of the last chapter.  I did try to escape a few times but find that I actually like it in my own hentai closet; they got a lot of room in here.  I'm also having a lot of fun too.  I finished the chapter so here it is.  Enjoy!  Fluff alert!  Oh, please leave me some of those wonderful reviews while you're at it.  Ja ne!

Disclaimer: A statement to save one's own ass; meaning mine in this case.  No I do not own a very sexy, puppy eared, fir rat fur wearing GOD, nor do I own his extremely sexy, drool all over the place, wish you could just #### the heck out of half brother or their gorgeous, steamy hott, very kissable father.  In other words, I do not have the pedigree or breeder's license or the ownership papers of Inu Yasha.  DAMN IT ALL!!!!!

Chapter 5: Permission Granted

   Sango was still awake when Kagome returned that evening and noticed the troubled look in her sister's eyes.  She was blushing almost as red as a tomato.  Sango quickly shut her eyes when Kagome glanced over at her and tried not to smile.  It seemed that the mighty Inutaisho was starting to wear down the loyal miko and Sango was enjoying every minute of it.  The Taijiya was not the only one to notice Inu Yasha's absences during the evenings sometimes and she knew that it didn't bother Kagome as much as it used to.  Said hanyou was not anywhere to be seen so Sango silently sat up so she could speak with her.

   "Hey," she whispered.

   Kagome quickly looked up and smiled when she saw Sango awake.  "Hey Sango."

   Sango crawled over to Kagome so they could talk without fear of waking up Miroku or Shippou.  Kirara lifted her head to watch them for a moment then settled back down to sleep.

   "So," Sango began.  "What happened to make your face all red like that?"

   Kagome blushed even redder and Sango grinned at her reaction.

   "Come on and tell me." Sango pleaded softly.

   Kagome sighed.  "Okay,"

Flashback

   Kagome had wandered into the forest to find the elusive inu youkai and nearly screamed when he suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  The trees around them started falling straight down and Kagome finally registered who's arms she was in and that they were actually rising upward.

   "Where are we going?" she asked curiously.  "Aren't we training tonight?"

   "Yes we are but we are also moving to a more secluded area.  I have some information you may be interested in."

   Kagome remained silent and held onto him as they soared over the forested land.  After traveling for nearly twenty minutes, Kagome felt the earth under her feet again and looked up at him.  She noted the troubled expression on his face and frowned in return.

   "What's wrong?"

   Inutaisho released her and stepped back.  "Your enemy, Naraku, has made an attempt to discover my existence."

   "Naraku?  But how?" Kagome asked in a panic.

   "I believe my return has been felt by him but he has not identified who or what I am at this time.  Hiding myself from him was a simple task but you may wish to be on your guard."

   Kagome absorbed his words.  "I'll tell Sango."

   Inutaisho smiled at her.  "Then shall we begin?"

   The lesson lasted longer than usual and they took a brief period to rest before returning.  Kagome found herself wishing that he would attempt to kiss her again then blushed at the direction her thoughts were headed in.

   "I feel I owe you an apology." Inutaisho said at last.  "My actions last night were not those of what you would call a gentleman.  It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable."

   Kagome looked down at the grass in front of her.  "I wasn't uncomfortable, just shocked.  I wasn't expecting it."

   "So you are not angry with me."

   "Why would I be angry with you?" Kagome asked.  "It felt nice to be wanted." She added softly and concentrated even harder on the grass in front of her.

   "Perhaps you would let me attempt to do so again."

   Kagome's cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink as she looked quickly over at him.  "I…I guess I would."

   Inutaisho half turned toward her and cupped her cheek, loving the feel of her silky skin against his hand.  "Would you grant me permission to do so?"

   Kagome's heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to explode out of her chest.  "Hai." She whispered shyly.

   Inutaisho slowly leaned forward, giving her ample time to stop him if she felt uncomfortable in any way.  Kagome held her breath as he came closer but resumed with a sharp intake of breath through her nose when their lips finally connected.  The miko closed her eyes and placed her hands lightly on his chest.  She couldn't believe that her first kiss had been given to, of all beings, Inu Yasha's father.  When he pulled away Kagome almost whimpered with disappointment but knew that it was best if they did stop.

   "Arigato." He said softly.

   Kagome opened her eyes and sighed dreamily with a smile on her face.

   "What do you find amusing?"

   Kagome tilted her head to the side and spoke her thoughts.  "I never once thought my first kiss would go to you."

   Inutaisho chuckled softly and shifted so they were once again sitting side by side with his arm around her shoulders.

   "I pray that it was not a disappointment."

   Kagome could hear the happiness in his voice and blushed.  "No, it wasn't."

   Inutaisho looked up at the sky then took a deep breath.  "I believe it is time I returned you to your companions."

   Kagome stood up at the same time he did and wrapped her arms around his waist so he could fly them back.  She sighed again when his twin tails wrapped themselves around her to keep away the chill.  When they returned to the area where Inu Yasha and the others were camped he released her.

   "You have shown much progress in the way of the sword Kagome.  I believe it is time to teach you hand to hand in combination with the swords."

   Kagome nodded.  "Sounds good to me.  Same time tomorrow night?"

   "Indeed." He answered and strode toward the deeper shadows of the forest.  "Good night Kagome."

   "Good night…Taisho-kun."

   Had Kagome stayed she would have seen the warmth of Inutaisho's expression when he looked back at her retreating form.

End Flashback

   Sango clasped her hands and bounced up and down like a little girl.  "So he finally kissed you?"

   Kagome smiled sheepishly at her friend and Sango had to cover her mouth to keep the excited squeal at bay.

   "When's the wedding?" Sango asked suddenly with a stupid grin on her face.

   Kagome picked up her pillow and hit Sango with it.  The two girls laughed quietly, careful not to wake Miroku or Shippou and finally settled down in their own respective sleeping places.

   Inu Yasha had been watching from the tree line but they had been talking so low that he could only catch a word here and there.  But he'd heard Sango's question about a kiss.  He had been out in the forest, making his rounds to ensure there were no youkai about.  He'd nearly slipped and fell on his ass when Kagome suddenly appeared out of thin air almost directly in front of him.  After searching for a few minutes he could not find anything that could have explained where she'd come from.  He wanted to know who had kissed Kagome.

   He listened until they had both gone to sleep and silently snuck into camp.  Leaning down close to the miko he sniffed her and found no scent other than her own.  If she'd been kissed, either the other had covered up their scent or Kagome had made the whole thing up.  Inu Yasha shook his head; there was no way she would ever make up something like that.  He made a silent promise to stay up and follow her the next time she left camp to see where she was going.  If it was to the mangy wolf he would kill him.  Satisfied with that thought he leapt up into a tree to wait for morning.

   Kagome suddenly awoke the next morning with the familiar shouting of 'hentai' before the loud clunk of Hiraikotsu coming in contact with a certain monk's head.  She smiled into her pillow before lifting herself up from the warmth of her sleeping bag and stretching her arms up over her head.

   "Good morning Kagome-chan." Sango said with a secretive smile.

   "Oh shut up!" Kagome grumbled good naturedly before yawning.

   Sango handed Kagome one of the grilled fish for breakfast and the group ate while Sango and Miroku exchanged a bit of playful banter.  Kagome knew they were attracted to one another but let nature run its course.  She'd seen what happened to potential relationships by interfering friends; mixed messages, etc.  She wasn't about to do that to this pair and she had more fun watching them 'fight'.

   Breakfast was finished and they continued on their way in search of yet more Shikon shards.  All throughout the day Sango and Kagome jokingly pushed each other to the side and made sarcastic remarks about relationships.  But Sango was outdone when Kagome finally turned to her with a triumphant grin on her face.

   "Personally Sango I think you like the attention Miroku gives you."

   Sango stopped and stared at Kagome with a blank expression before rising to the challenge.  "Is that so?"

   "Yeah, that's so!" Kagome shot back.

   "Perhaps I should remember that the next time you get kissed." Sango whispered just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

   "You wouldn't dare!" Kagome gasped before narrowing her eyes at her sister.

   "Try me!" the Taijiya said using a phrase from Kagome's time.

   Kagome shook her head then laughed at her own defeat.  Sango was better at this than Inu Yasha.

   "Are you two gonna stand in the middle of the road and look like idiots all day or what?" Inu Yasha yelled from ahead of them with Miroku and Shippou.

   "Osuwari!"

   Inu Yasha didn't take his eyes off of Kagome for the rest of the evening and when they settled down to sleep the hanyou played possum until he heard the miko get out of her sleeping bag and walk into the forest.  Opening both eyes Inu Yasha silently followed her, making sure he wasn't seen.  He trailed her for a good ten minutes before something happened that he wasn't expecting; she vanished right before his eyes.

   "What the fuck?"

   Hopping down from the tree he was in, Inu Yasha began sniffing the ground but her scent was gone.  Wandering a little deeper into the woods, he kept up his search for her.

Okay, chapter done.  Sorry for the cliffy but you're gonna have to wait till the next chapter to find out if Inu Yasha discovers the truth about Dad.  Yes me evil!  LOL!  Okay, need reviews here people…please???  Talk to ya all soon.


	6. When Opportunity Arises

No long opening statement this time, just jumping right into the chapter.  There will be some OOCnes and a bit of comedy in this chapter.  Took me a long time to write it.  Hope you enjoy it!  Loving the reviews, please send more.  LOL!

Disclaimer:  They were in my back pocket a few minutes ago.  I guess this means that they don't belong to me.

Chapter 6: When Opportunity Arises…

   Inu Yasha jumped down from the tree he was in and walked up to the point where Kagome had disappeared.  Reaching a hand out he didn't come across any barriers so he continued onward though very cautiously.  He'd seen something like this happen once and that was one of the occasions Kagome had run into them while trying to find Kikyou.  There were no smells out of the ordinary in the forest; Kagome's scent had disappeared completely.  Finally he came to another small clearing in the trees and looked around.  The ground appeared to be recently disturbed but there was no scent out of place and no one was present.  If the poor hanyou only knew.

###

   Kagome had been going through the exercises Inutaisho had been teaching her in the hand-to-hand combat training when she saw Inu Yasha walk into the clearing.  She was about to stutter out some weak excuse when Inutaisho placed a hand on her shoulder.

   "He cannot see or smell us."

   Kagome continued to watch Inu Yasha with wide eyes.  "Are you sure?"

   "Do you doubt my word koi?"

   Kagome blushed and shook her head.  When she looked up at him there was something in his eyes that she couldn't identify but had to smile all the same.  She had to remember that this was the first time he had seen Inu Yasha except while he was sleeping.

   "He looks like you I think." Kagome said softly.

   Inutaisho shook his head.  "No, he looks like both his mother and I."

   Kagome watched him and suppressed a giggle when the hanyou sat down with a thump right in the center of their training area.

   "It appears that my son has become stubborn."

   "What do we do now?" she asked quietly.

   Inutaisho grinned.

###

   Sango opened her eyes and looked around the camp seeing that both Inu Yasha and Kagome were both gone she began to panic.  Sitting up, she was about to go look for them when she felt a hand on her wrist.

   "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Miroku asked sleepily.

   "Uh…um…I was just…going for a walk." Sango answered.

   "Really?" Miroku asked slowly.  "Would you care for someone to accompany you?"

   Sango sighed before settling back down.  "I'd rather not."

   Miroku moved to sit next to her.  "What's wrong Sango?"

   "Nothing, it's just…"

   "So you have a secret?" Miroku teased lightly.  "Perhaps if you told someone it wouldn't bother you quite so much."

   Sango glared at him.  "I can have secrets about Kagome if I want to Miroku." She snapped.

   Miroku's eyes widened in curiosity.  "A secret about Lady Kagome?" he leaned closer to the taijiya.  "Do tell."

   Sango felt like sticking her foot in her mouth and cursed herself for letting that one little slip of the tongue.

   "I'd rather not say anything until Kagome is ready."

   Miroku sat back to his previous position.  "I will honor that reason."

   Sango was trying to think of something to say when she remembered what Inutaisho said to her the night before.

   "Miroku, what do you think of me?"

   Miroku looked at her in surprise.  "You are a good comrade Sango and a good friend."

   Sango felt her shoulders drop slightly and looked away so he would not see the disappointment on her face.

   "I also think you're very beautiful." He added not seeing her reaction to his last statement.  "The longer we travel together the more I feel that if something were to happen to you I would not be able to continue on my own." He held up his cursed hand.  "It is also because of you that the need to get rid of this curse has become my top priority."

   "Why because of me?"

   "Well," Miroku started then smiled up at the stars in the sky.  "I cannot very well ask such a beautiful woman to be my wife while I have this curse."

   Sango slowly lifted her head to look at him.  "Miroku?"

   He turned that heart-stopping smile onto her upturned face.  "After the battle is over and Naraku is defeated I will ask you to marry me Lady Sango."

   Sango took his cursed hand into her own and held it to her chest directly over her heart.  "I would marry you now if you asked me but I can wait."

   Miroku removed his hand from her chest and wrapped it around her shoulders.  "I thank you Lady Sango."

   The couple snuggled together under the night sky with their newfound love.

###

   Sesshoumaru had moved on once Rin had her playtime with the kit and wondered why he had allowed it.  Since the first time he saw the fire neko with Inu Yasha's pack he had felt a sense of nostalgia.  This plagued his thoughts more than he would ever admit.  The wind shifted slightly and the scent of his half brother's ragtag group reached his sensitive nose.  When it shifted again the scent had completely vanished and the new scents that reached him were of the normal forest but they seemed muted somehow.  Stopping suddenly he felt Jaken bump into him but paid it no mind.  There seemed to be something oddly familiar about this particular scent but he couldn't place it.

   "Jaken, stay with Rin."

   Jaken was about to protest but his lord was gone faster than he could blink.  With a heavy sigh Jaken took hold of Ah-Un's bridle and started trudging through the forest once again.  If he or Rin had taken a moment to look into Ah-Un's eyes they would have seen laughter.

   Sesshoumaru moved gracefully through the forested land, following the familiar scent.  After nearly half and hour he walked into a small clearing where a lone hanyou sat with his eyebrows drawn into a tight frown.

   "Your dilemma must be grave indeed for you to not notice my presence."

   Inu Yasha turned his amber eyes up to Sesshoumaru.  "Now isn't the time Sesshoumaru.  I also wouldn't suggest coming any closer."

   Sesshoumaru let the barest ghost of a smile grace his features.  "Do you presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do?"

   "I'm not giving you an empty warning Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha snarled as the taiyoukai came closer.  "You're gonna regret it."

   Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in shock then anger.

   "What have you done whelp?" he demanded.

   "I tried to warn you!" Inu Yasha said softly then chuckled lightly to himself.  "I didn't notice it until I'd been sitting here for a while.  When I went to get up I couldn't move so I've been here for a couple hours wondering when this magic is gonna fade."

   Sesshoumaru tried moving again and grunted in surprise when he suddenly found himself sitting cross-legged in front of Inu Yasha.

   "We're inside some kind of barrier." Inu Yasha explained.

   "Yes," Sesshoumaru mused softly though his anger was evident in his eyes.  "It seems the more you fight it the stronger it becomes."

   "So, any ideas Mr. Know-it-all?" Inu Yasha asked after a few moments.  "What are you doing here anyway?"

   "I will not be demanded of to produce an explanation." Sesshoumaru retorted.

   Inu Yasha looked away and stuck his nose in the air.  "What ever!  If you came for Tetsusaiga-"

   It was Sesshoumaru's turn to make a rude noise.  "My existence does not revolve around Father's fang."

   "Oh no," Inu Yasha said in a mocking tone.  "I would never believe that you of all people would seek me out just to say 'hello'."

   Sesshoumaru glared at the arrogant hanyou then decided to try making himself more comfortable and crossed his arms over his chest.  He closed his eyes to wait for the moment the magic would vanish.  Inu Yasha waited a few minutes before attempting to look at Sesshoumaru again.

   "You…uh, didn't happen to, um…see Kagome around did you?" he asked quietly.

   Sesshoumaru opened his eyes.  "I did not see your human wench."

   Inu Yasha sighed.  "Damn it all!  Why does she have to be such a pain in the ass?"

   Without warning the hanyou fell over like he'd been hit with something.  He sat up, looking angrily around for the offending object that had just struck him.

   "Why should it matter where she is?" Sesshoumaru said, not bothering to hide his amusement.  "It seems that you have other women to worry about."

   Inu Yasha huffed.  "Well at least I'm not celibate."

   "What would give you that very idea?" Sesshoumaru asked.

   "Well I never smell a female on ya and you're always wandering around like some lost puppy."

   "Perhaps you do not smell my scent mixed with that of a female because I bathe after the act."

   "Are you saying I don't take a bath?" Inu Yasha yelled.

   "I can still smell the scent of your last tryst with the undead miko."

   Inu Yasha fell over again, this time backwards.

   "Cut that out!" Inu Yasha demanded when he sat up again.

   "I have done nothing." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

   "I know you haven't moron.  I'd love to know who or what the hell is taking pot shots at me.  I guess they're too cowardly to show their face."

   This time Inu Yasha was hit from behind by a rock to the back of the head.

   "All right, that's it!" Inu Yasha fumed and made a grab for Tetsusaiga.  He grunted but the fang refused to be moved from its scabbard.  "What the hell is going on here?"

   Sesshoumaru was hard pressed to keep his amusement at bay and finally chuckled softly.  "It seems that your anger is what has spurred these rather unusual attacks."

   "Shut up you ass!  There's something really weird going on here."

   "Perhaps it is your miko exacting some sort of revenge for laying with the corpse."

   "Don't you dare talk about Kikyou like that."

   "I only speak the truth."

   "Why would Kagome be angry that I spent time with Kikyou anyway?"

   Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration.  "If you are too dense to understand on your own then I refuse to go through the explanation.  The human was beneath you to begin with."

   This time Inu Yasha laughed as Sesshoumaru was knocked over by the unseen offender.  The taiyoukai sat up snarling then glared at Inu Yasha.

   "Let us hope that my anger has abated by the time the magic wears off." He fumed.

   They both shut up abruptly as they were both hit again; this time on the tops of their heads.

###

   Although the two brothers couldn't hear them, Kagome still kept her laughter at bay.  She was angry that Inu Yasha had been sneaking off with Kikyou at night but not in the way she would have thought.  It was then she realized that she didn't love Inu Yasha as a woman loving a man; the love was sisterly in nature.  Her eyes drifted over to Inutaisho who was standing behind Sesshoumaru with his arms crossed and looking rather pleased with himself.

   "I think we should go." Kagome finally managed.

   Inutaisho smiled in her direction and gestured in the direction of the camp.  They walked in silence until Kagome thought they were far enough away and burst out laughing.  Not just a little titter mind you, but a loud boisterous laugh.

   "That was too much fun." Kagome said after she was finished.  "Who would have thought that the mighty Inutaisho had a sense of humor?"

   "If I remember correctly you are the one that started the game first by hitting Inu Yasha, not once but three times."

   Kagome snorted in amusement.  "I couldn't resist and it was four if you count the last hit on the head."

   "Of course."

   Kagome was about to step through the bushes and into their camp when the inu youkai stopped her.  She was about to comment on the action when she saw what Inutaisho was looking at.  A wide smile crossed her lips when she saw Sango and Miroku kissing each other passionately.

   "About time." She muttered.

   "Yes, it does seem a little overdue."

   Kagome looked at him accusingly.  "Did you have anything to do with this?"

   "Perhaps."

   "So you're playing Cupid now are you?"

   "I know not of this Cupid you speak of koi but I did plant an idea in the taijiya's head."

   "Should've known you would."

   Inutaisho pulled Kagome close to him with his twin tails before enfolding his arms around her.  "Perhaps we should follow the example?"

   Kagome blushed just before her lips were covered by his own.  She whimpered softly when his tongue swept across her bottom lip before dipping inside the warmth of her mouth.  Her hands latched onto the shoulders of his armor and tried to pull him closer.  She didn't have the first clue what she was doing or what her body was trying to tell her.  All she knew was that it felt so right to be in his embrace.  Inutaisho finally forced himself to separate from the lovely young miko and looked down at her with longing in his eyes.  She was perfect for him and by all the gods above he would win her heart completely.

   "I will be unable to come to you in the following days." He said after a comfortable silence.

   Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat.  "Why?"

   "Your enemy is coming closer upon you.  It will not be wise to be discovered at this juncture.  The final battle with Naraku is eminent and you will need assistance."

   "How will I know when you come back?"

   Inutaisho reached inside his haori and removed a small pendant in the shape of a dragon.  "Where this, it will glow blue when I am near."

   Kagome accepted the gift and tucked it away inside her kimono.  "Don't you dare stand me up!"

   "I would never dream of doing so."

   Giving her a slight nudge with one of his tails, he sent Kagome back into camp then retreated to the recesses of the forest.

###

   Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha were up on their feet in a flash as soon as the magic faded.  The inu brothers stared at each other for a moment before Sesshoumaru turned his back on the hanyou.

   "So that's it?" Inu Yasha demanded in shock.

   "Do not test the limits of my patience." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  "There are happenings here that I cannot explain…but fully intend to."

   Inu Yasha watched him until he was out of sight then lifted his nose to the air when a familiar scent reached it.  Kagome was back at the camp.  He didn't waste any time and raced toward the scent.  He would demand answers and she would give them if it meant he got sat into oblivion.

Yay!  Finally got it right.  I must have rewritten this chapter like five times and I'm still not happy with it but it was the best I could come up with.  The lemons will be coming soon.  I have been asked if this fic is going to be a short one.  Unfortunately it is, but not to worry; I'm expecting probably another four chapters or so before it is complete.  My muse has been acting very strange lately but I'm not going to argue with her or Camaro, my other muse.  This should tide you all over and yes…there will be more Naraku on the way in the next chapter.  Until the next time.  Ja ne!


	7. Inu Taisho's Inquiry Bokusenou's Answer

Well, after all this time I'm finally updating. Yes, I know that some of you are not very happy with how long you've had to wait. A few months but things have been happening down here in Florida and I've been working on a second story. So I won't make you wait any longer. Sit back and enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Rights? No.

Chapter 7: Inu Taisho's Inquiry; Bokusenou's Answer

Kagome was grinning madly when she stepped out of the bushes and plopped down on her sleeping bag across from Miroku and Sango, who had quickly moved away from each other.

"So what did I miss?" she asked.

Miroku and Sango actually blushed, making Kagome giggle happily.

"It's about time." She said.

Sango and Miroku each breathed a sigh of relief before smiling at Kagome.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah I did, very much. I also decided to get in some additional exercise while I was at it."

Miroku was about to comment when a furious Inu Yasha stomped into camp.

"Where the hell did you go?" he demanded.

Kagome frowned. "I didn't go anywhere, I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be walking around the woods after dark? How do you expect me to protect you when you vanish right in front of my eyes?"

Kagome stood up. "I said I wanted to be alone and the only way to do that is to go someplace where I can be alone."

"Fine, don't expect me to come running when you scream for help then."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I'm not going to argue this with you Inu Yasha. I was perfectly safe, and besides, I had something I needed to do."

"What could be so damn important that you erect a barrier then disappear into it? I didn't even know you could do that."

"She's been training." Sango blurted.

Inu Yasha looked at Sango and cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean 'training'?"

"A while back Kagome asked me if I could teach her how to fight so she could help us out in battle." Sango answered. "I agreed that it was a great idea and started teaching her. It's part of her training to practice the exercises."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inu Yasha asked, looking a bit hurt.

Kagome looked down. "I didn't think you'd let me."

Inu Yasha shook his head. "Feh, I could have taught you how to fight."

Kagome decided to work this to her advantage. "Well, how about we try it a few times and see what happens."

Inu Yasha nodded. "Tomorrow night after we've set up camp."

Kagome waited until Inu Yasha turned his back before giving the thumbs up to Sango. Sango looked over at Miroku and held in her giggle at his confused expression. A short time later Kagome had ramen cooked and they were getting ready for bed.

Inu Taisho followed Sesshoumaru silently through the forest until he reached the rest of his small traveling party. The former taiyoukai watched with a bemused smile as his eldest greeted Jaken and the young girl that he remembered Jaken calling Rin. She was a beautiful little girl and Inu Taisho wondered how Sesshoumaru came across the young human. He smiled again when his supposed human hating son lifted the girl onto Ah-Un's back only to have her dive off the creature and wrap her arms around his neck. He watched Sesshoumaru's hesitant movements as the gesture was returned. When Sesshoumaru place the girl back on Ah-Un, Inu Taisho couldn't help but notice the blush that had graced the young girls cheeks.

'You are certainly full of surprises Sesshoumaru.' Inu Taisho thought to himself before turning away from the scene.

After reaching a safe distance away Inu Taisho began his journey to a forest little less than a days journey from his current position. It had been many years since he had set eyes on his old friend and he needed answers.

Naraku had grown even more uneasy since the shattering of Kanna's mirror. He did not like the fact that someone had been able to sense the mirror's power, nor did he like that someone had the metal capabilities to destroy it in such a manner. Granted, the mirror had reformed itself but it was enough to make Naraku wonder who could have done it. Sleep had been an elusive companion since the incident making him short tempered. He had to know, had to see with his own eyes who had the power to truly rival him.

Rising gracefully to his feet, he pulled the white baboon skin over his shoulders and proceeded to find the one who had done this. Mentally calling Kagura and Kanna to his side, he set off in the direction his instincts were telling him.

Sango spent most of the following day whispering to Kagome wondering what had happened to get Inu Yasha so worked up when he'd returned to camp the evening before. Kagome finally broke down and told her what had transpired making Sango start laughing. After a while Sango started drilling Kagome on the different types of youkai and how do defend against them. When they stopped for lunch they went through a few exercises and even Inu Yasha offered a few pointers which helped out a great deal. Miroku noticed that Kagome's concentration would slip every once in a while and offered to teach her some mediation techniques to help her in that area. Kagome was very grateful for any assistance though Sango knew why she was distracted. The taijiya waited until later that evening after their training. The two women had just submerged themselves up to their necks in a hot spring, courtesy of Inu Yasha, when Sango decided now would be a good time to ask.

"You were very distracted today Kagome." Sango stated. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear before moving closer to Sango.

"He left and won't be back for a few days." Kagome whispered then fingered the dragon pendant. "He gave me this and said it would glow blue when he was close again."

"Kagome?" Sango asked a little hesitantly. "Are you going to…well you know?"

Kagome sighed. "I've actually tried avoiding that question believe it or not. It's still too early to tell and I don't really want to think about what would happen if the jewel forced me back to my time for good once its complete."

Sango sighed. "Five hundred years is a very long time. If that does happen then I hope for his sake he's there to meet you."

Kagome giggled. "And just what would you do if he wasn't?"

"Come back from the dead and stomp his double tailed butt in the ground." Sango answered making Kagome laugh.

Naraku smiled in a sinister way and looked toward the horizon. After witnessing the two females in the hot spring just a few miles away through Kanna's mirror Naraku finally started to fit some pieces together. The one that he was searching for was powerful enough to thwart Kanna's mirror and had two tails. Naraku's smile faded as he realized the list was shortened to a very select few and they were all dead. This was turning into a very intricate puzzle indeed.

Inu Taisho walked with purpose through the old forest. It had taken him most of the day to reach his destination but he knew it would all be worth the effort. Finally he came to a close knit cluster of trees and stopped in front of a very old one. He continued to stare at it before a smirk graced his features.

"Are you trying to get over your shock old friend or have you decided to ignore me?"

A very old and wrinkled face appeared in the bark of the tree followed by a chuckle. "Inu Taisho, so even you have found a way to cheat death."

"I think not old friend but I have not come to reminisce about the past; I need answers."

Bokusenou sighed deeply. "You wish to mate with another human woman; they always were your greatest weakness."

Inu Taisho shook his head. "This one is different my friend, she is a miko. Her power surpasses that of Midoriko herself though she does not know it."

"This is the same woman that travels with your youngest."

"Her name is Kagome."

Bokusenou seemed to settle down into the ground a little more. "Ah yes, the human miko that travels with your hanyou son is powerful indeed."

"When the final battle with Naraku is complete and if the jewel forces her to return home, will I be able to follow?"

Bokusenou's expression became very serious. "I do not know but there is no guarantee that you will be able to return should you be allowed passage to her time. If what the birds of the sky of have told me is the truth then you will have to make the decision very soon. I am connected with every living creature; even the blades of grass speak of her travels from the future. But you are very resilient my friend. If you care for her as much as you have led me to believe then you will find a way to reach her."

"So there may be other ways besides the well she uses as a portal." Inu Taisho mused.

"There are many solutions to every problem and answers to every question Inu Taisho. Be sure that the solution is one that you are willing to decide upon and make with a clear mind."

Inu Taisho smiled again. "Thank you my friend."

"I only ask that if you can return to the future with her that you seek me out."

"I do not know if an old tree stump such as yourself will still be alive in five hundred years." Inu Taisho said jokingly.

Bokusenou smiled. "If you can cheat death then anything is possible."

Don't get mad at me. I know it's short but what the heck, I'm finally done with my update. Hope this will keep you all busy for a while until I can write the next chapter. My muse for this story keeps coming and going; it's starting to tick me off. Oh well, go ahead and review…let me know what you think. Feedback and ideas are welcomed with open arms at this juncture. I'll be keeping an eye out for those reviews. Ja ne!


	8. Kikyou

I'm at it again. Glad to see the reviews I'd gotten from the last chapter despite its shortness. I had hoped to start working on this sooner but I'm currently working on the rough draft of yet another fic that an e-mail buddy asked me to write. Plus I'm putting together ideas for a possible modern fic, again. LOL! I'm gonna leave you on this note so you can get to your reading. Leave one of those beautiful reviews, letting me know what you think. Some of you expressed concern that Naraku would meet Inutaisho a little too soon. Just to ease your minds…it's not going to happen; yet. Just read on and hopefully you will all one day understand that there are many methods to my writing madness.

Disclaimer: watching Inu Yasha and munching on popcorn I donth own if. talking with mouth full

Chapter 8: Kikyou

Inutaisho had made his departure from Bokusenou's Forest that evening and began his journey back to reunite with Kagome. The evening was crisp and inviting, just as spring should be. The full moon hung low in the eastern sky and the mighty inu youkai took a moment to enjoy the sight. It was nights like these that made him want to let go as he had in his youth and run rampant across the lands, howling his freedom to the stars. He recalled the few times he took Sesshoumaru out to do the same thing, his joy at seeing his youngest take happiness in what life had to offer. That had been before the death of his mother. Inutaisho still felt a pang in his chest when he thought of Sesshoumaru's mother. He had loved her dearly, would have fought to the ends of the earth for her though he rarely showed it. When she left them behind both father and son became distant from one another and Inutaisho knew that he would never run free beneath the stars with his eldest ever again.

Inutaisho believed that he would never find another that would capture his heart as she had until he met a ningen hime. He had stumbled upon her one day while patrolling the western territories. The memory still brought a smile to his face. While patrolling he'd heard the most beautiful voice singing on the breeze. Curiosity got the better of him and decided to investigate. He came upon a small pond where he spied what he thought, at first, was a water sprite. So captivated by her he was that he didn't smell her ningen scent until she shrieked and splashed him in the face. The water temporarily blinded him just long enough for her to get to shore and into her yukata. The humor of the situation had struck him even then and he laughed lightly as she ran into the forest. A human female had gotten the best of him and he let her go just for that reason.

He saw her again a few months later in a valley close to what he assumed to be her home. She was singing that same song again while gathering flowers. She looked up at him as he approached but didn't cower from him; if anything her cheeks reddened slightly. Over the next six moons, they would meet and talk about their everyday life. It amazed him that she wasn't frightened of the fact that he was a 'blood thirsty' youkai lord. When he asked her about this she merely said that if he had truly wanted her death he would have taken her life the first time they met. Slowly the two of them formed a friendship, which blossomed into love; which shocked them both when they realized it at first.

Inutaisho shook his head remembering his first steps in human courtship. He knew much about humans but the courtship rituals they performed seemed too much trouble to him at first. However, the hime was patient and showed him exactly what he was to do. The weeks that followed seemed to run into one another until he finally took the woman as his mate. He felt the pain in his chest again remembering Sesshoumaru's cold reaction to the news. The rift that had formed between them had grown to an unimaginable distance. The taiyoukai had been hurt by Sesshoumaru's reaction but refused to show such weakness to his son. He was finally happy after so many years and nothing would take that away. When Inu Yasha was born, things became much more complicated. Sesshoumaru never spoke to him and looked down on Inu Yasha and his mother with open disgust. Just before his battle with Ryuukotsusei, he had asked Sesshoumaru his final favor to watch over Inu Yasha and his mother. With his dying breath, he had whispered the names of his family including that of Sesshoumaru's mother, asking whatever Kami was listening to watch over them.

Inutaisho sighed, thinking about how his sons had turned out in the end. Sesshoumaru, the seemingly heartless taiyoukai of the west and Inu Yasha, loud, obnoxious and proud. Both of his offspring had turned out well indeed.

"Now if they can only get past their childish hatred and treat each other as brothers." He said aloud to the night sky then chuckled. "Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru acting like a true family; what a day that would be."

The former taiyoukai paused when he heard the drawing of a bowstring followed by the release of an arrow. He caught the projectile just before it made contact with his armor and frowned at the stinging sensation on his palm. The arrow was empowered with miko energy, very similar to his Kagome but yet so different. Lifting his nose to the breeze, he caught the scent of earth and bones.

"Lady Kikyou I presume." He stated emotionlessly.

Kikyou stepped onto the lighted path as Inutaisho broke the arrow in half between his fingers and tossed it aside.

"Lord Inutaisho." Kikyou greeted in the same manner.

"Why have you seen fit to attack me?" he asked.

"You are here to keep me from taking Inu Yasha to hell." Kikyou answered, drawing another arrow from her quiver.

Inutaisho narrowed his eyes only slightly. "Name one being that would allow their child to answer for a crime he did not commit."

Kikyou glared fiercely at the inu youkai. "He is the reason I walk this earth and I will have my vengeance upon him."

Inutaisho smiled coldly. "My dear, I am afraid that you have confused my youngest son with your true enemy, Naraku."

Kikyou drew back her arrow and took aim for his heart. "Inu Yasha is to blame for the crime against me. Had he trusted me then I would be alive and surrounded by my grandchildren."

"Turn about is fair play Priestess Kikyou. Had he trusted you then he would not have been trapped to the Goshinboku for fifty years but had you trusted him then the wish would have been made. You would have been free of your responsibility to the Shikon no Tama to live your life as you wished. One thing that I learned as a pup; to blame one for the acts of another is sheer stupidity and shows only ignorance on behalf of the accuser. You, little miko, have not given your kind the credit that it so deserves. You trusted your eyes rather than your heart or your supposedly powerful miko senses. You claim that you are indeed more powerful than your reincarnation but I have yet to see the proof of this power. If I, a former taiyoukai, can merely break your arrows when you shoot them at me, what makes you think that I cannot kill you and set my son free from the 'obligation' that you have rested upon his shoulders."

"I know the stories that surround you Inutaisho." Kikyou shot back venomously. "Your honor would prevent you from killing me to get my vengeance."

"Only if your vengeance were focused on the one responsible. Your existence is only that, an existence. You have no love or happiness in your heart nor do you take simple joys in what the world is offering. You could just as easily cast your bow and arrows aside and live the life you dreamed about when you were alive. There is nothing to stop you from doing so but yet you cling to your hatred and rage as though it were a blanket of security for you." Inutaisho smiled. "If I did not know any better I would say that you are afraid to throw those emotions aside and do what your living heart is telling you to do."

"All I have are hatred and vengeance." Kikyou exclaimed, pulling back a little further on the bowstring.

Inutaisho shook his head and sighed. "You still do not understand. When you kept part of Kagome's soul, you also kept some of her emotions. You are very capable of hatred, vengeance, anger but you are also capable of love, happiness and living the peaceful existence you so yearn for. The souls of the women you take to keep yourself alive felt those things also. You are afraid to feel them because you are afraid to live."

"This will not change my mind Inutaisho." Kikyou said softly.

"Will it not? I beg to differ Lady Kikyou. I can see it in your eyes; you want to live but you honestly believe that in order to do so you need the soul of the miko, Kagome."

"She is my incarnation and the reason Inu Yasha has not fulfilled his promise to me." Kikyou yelled, finally loosing some of her cool.

"Are you so sure?" Inutaisho asked. "Or are you only using that as an excuse because you do not wish to return to hell yourself?"

Kikyou faltered, her eyes widening at his observation. It felt like the former taiyoukai was slowly opening her soul, or what was left of it, like a book and reading her inner most desires and fears.

"I fear nothing." Kikyou exclaimed and fired her arrow.

Inutaisho swatted the arrow aside as though it were nothing more than an annoying gnat and seemingly vanished. Before Kikyou could even think about drawing another arrow the inu youkai had his hand around her throat and was holding her a good two feet off the ground. Kikyou struggled in his hold for a moment before she realized that he wasn't choking her at all, just holding her up in the air.

"If you are going to destroy me then do so." Kikyou said softly.

"I will not give you what you desire regardless of what it is. I will not kill you but I will not allow you to live either, at least not in the way you have grown accustomed to."

Kikyou started struggling even more when Inutaisho placed his other hand on Kikyou's stomach. She felt a tug from deep within her body and wanted to scream in anger. Inutaisho slowly pulled his hand back from her stomach, a long ribbon of light following it until a bright glowing orb emerged and settled happily in the palm of his hand. Once he had what he wanted, he placed Kikyou back on her feet and looked at the soul in his hand.

"Now you have nothing left to defend yourself against the cries of the other souls you have taken for your purposes. You want to leave this earth but you do not wish to die. Now you must make the decision of which one you want most. Are you strong enough to live with the emotions of the other souls you have taken and learn to truly live again, or will you break under the onslaught and die as you did years ago?"

"Give me back my soul!" Kikyou cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I need it."

"I will not." Inutaisho responded and began walking away. "Make your decision miko; I pray that Kami watches over you."

Kikyou retrieved her bow and arrows and aimed for the place between his twin tails but her vision became blurry and her hands wavered. Inutaisho kept walking until he disappeared completely from her sight. Kikyou lowered her bow and continued to stare down the path as more tears fell.

"I am…afraid." She whispered.

Inu Yasha was chasing Shippou around the campsite, much to the group's amusement. Shippou had decided to get Inu Yasha for eating his fish by turning his hair a bright shade of green and his fire rat robes now looked like a replica of Sesshoumaru's clothing. They had spent most of the evening training with Kagome then decided that fish would be a great substitute for ramen that night.

Kagome had noticed that Inu Yasha's attitude toward Shippou had changed since the incident with the Komodo dragon. They treated each other much the same as Kagome and Souta treated each other. It was a nice change and Kagome was relieved that if anything were to happen to her once the jewel was complete the young kit would be taken care of. Shaking her head, she rid herself of those thoughts and let her mind wander toward a certain handsome inu youkai. She fingered the pendant around her neck as she thought of him and wondered what he was doing at that particular moment. A hard elbow in her ribs brought her out of her musings and she looked up to see Sango grinning at her.

"What?" Kagome demanded, the grin becoming contagious.

"You're thinking about it." Sango said softly, her voice taking on a singsong quality.

"So what? I can think about _it _if I want to."

Sango shrugged and sat down next to her, watching Inu Yasha constantly try to catch Shippou. Finally Inu Yasha's clawed fingers closed around Shippou's tail and hefted him up in the air.

"Change me back." Inu Yasha demanded.

"Give me back my fish." Shippou yelled.

Inu Yasha quirked an eyebrow. "You want me to give back the fish I just ate?"

This question made the other shard hunters chuckle and Shippou looked horrified for a minute.

"Uh, I don't think I want that one anymore." Shippou finally answered.

Inu Yasha glared at the kitsune before Shippou got the idea and changed Inu Yasha back to normal. Much to Shippou's shock, instead of dropping him, Inu Yasha set the kit down on the ground and returned to his spot by the fire. Reaching for the fish beside the fire, Inu Yasha grabbed one and handed it to the young youkai without looking at him. Shippou happily accepted it and went to sit beside Kagome and Sango; he was taking no chances.

Inu Yasha growled when he noticed everyone staring at him in shock.

"What's wrong with your faces? I can be nice when I want to." He yelled.

Kagome giggled while Miroku smiled knowingly.

"Hey," Shippou said questioningly. "Where'd Kirara go?"

Sango looked around for a moment and shrugged. "She probably went for a walk, she'll be back."

Kirara flew over the treetops and, in a rare moment of playfulness, started doing loops and roared happily. It wasn't often she was able to slip away unnoticed but when she could she took full advantage of it. She missed her former master being around her friends but knew he wouldn't have left without good reason. As she flew, she spotted the eldest son of that master standing next to a single oak tree. Beneath that very tree was the little girl Shippou had played with briefly along with Ah-Un and the ever annoying Jaken. Taking a detour in her flight, she slowly approached from the air, letting the youkai know she posed no threat before landing.

Sesshoumaru had sensed the neko's presence before he actually saw it. His hand rest on Toukijin's hilt as the neko approached but relaxed somewhat when he saw that she was not a threat. For a long time the two of them stared at each other across the grassy field. Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest when the fire neko slowly approached him. Her head was down in a very submissive manner but this did nothing to calm the growl. When he snarled at her in a very vicious way, the neko stopped and hunkered down on her belly. He recognized the creature from the strange pack his half brother traveled with and did not want the annoyance. What he could not understand was why this neko had approached him. Yes, she did look familiar to him but it meant nothing.

Turning away from the neko, he walked back to the tree with every intention of getting a few hours of rest. He growled and swiped with his claws when he felt something rub against his leg. The neko jumped back a good distance and stared at him in an almost painful way. She now had three scratches across her nose, which was bleeding. Sesshoumaru stared uncaringly at the creature.

Kirara flattened her ears against her head and changed back to her smaller form. Sesshoumaru inwardly gasped as a scene from his childhood flashed before his eyes. It had been after the death of his mother and he'd started growing very distant from his father. He remembered a small neko that had been his friend but he sent her away in a bout of anger. He also recalled a few days later when he'd searched for her all over the palace before remembering what he'd said to her. The tears he shed because of his angry words were never spoken of; he had sent away the only friend he had.

He kneeled in front of the neko and lifted her in his arm. Kirara snuggled into his embrace, purring contentedly then started washing her nose of the blood. Sesshoumaru watched her impassively and cocked his head to the side in curiosity when she started licking his hand. He allowed a small smile to grace his usually stoic face when Kirara wrapped her paws around his wrist, pulling it closer and continued licking his fingers. The desire to have his other arm once more gripped him as the urge to scratch the neko behind her black ears surfaced. Kirara suddenly stopped her attentions on his hand and looked up at him before gently head butting the youkai lord and rubbing her face against his. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and allowed his memories of the neko to flow over him.

Kirara meowed in protest when he set her down but started purring when his claws started scratching behind her ears and down her back. He lifted his face to the sky and quickly stood.

"You must leave."

Kirara lifted her nose to the air and took a deep breath. Catching the faint scent on the breeze Kirara transformed and looked up one last time at her former master before taking to the sky. Regardless of how faint the scent was she was taking no chances where Naraku was concerned.

Okay, another update done. Hope this'll make you all happy readers. I know that it seems to be going a bit slow right now but I'm trying to work up some reasoning here. Why would this person do that and so on? Well, this ending note will be short again but please, leave me those beautiful reviews. They're what keep me going. Until next time…Ja ne!


	9. You Thought What?

Okay, first things first. As for this story, my muse took off again but I found her hiding in the corner of my hentai closet. She was 'taking a break' from 'all the hard work' I was giving her. But enough of that. Make me the happiest authoress on earth, read and review until you're blue in the face. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Can't own it! Won't own it! This blows chunks!

Chapter 9: You Thought What?

Kagome was washing her face off in a cool stream just after lunch and shrieked when Shippou pounced in the water right in front of her, creating a big splash. Kagome threw off her kimono and jumped in right behind him, soaking her under kimono. Shippou laughed and tried swimming away but Kagome caught him and commenced a tickle war that ended with water being splashed in every direction. Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha watched from the bank with bemused smiles on their faces; at least until Kagome splashed them. That was when all hell broke loose. Before long, everyone was in the water, soaked to the skin and laughing at the innocent fun of it all. Kagome climbed out of the water first followed by everyone else except Inu Yasha, who stayed for reasons that no one else could figure out. They had almost completely dried off when Inu Yasha decided to come out. In classic dog fashion, he shook himself dry on the bank, soaking everyone again. Kagome couldn't bring herself to 'sit' him and laughed even more.

Kagome suddenly stopped laughing and groaned inwardly. "Inu Yasha, two shards coming real fast."

Inu Yasha lifted his nose to the wind and growled at the scent that came with it. Moments later a whirlwind came into view and the wolf prince leapt from the vortex. He slid to a stop directly in front of Kagome, taking her hands in his own.

"How's my woman today?" he asked in a sincere voice.

"She's not your woman!" Inu Yasha yelled. "I've lost count of the times she's turned you down. Why can't you get it through your head?"

Kouga looked over his shoulder at Inu Yasha and frowned when the tip of Tetsusaiga was leveled at his nose.

"Get that oversized molar out of my face Dog-Breath. I came here to offer my help against Naraku. My sentries have been following rumors circulating through the mountain villages just a few miles north of here. There've been sightings of a man wearing a white baboon skin."

"You mean that Naraku may only be a few miles away from us?" Kagome asked.

Kouga smiled back at Kagome, his hands still grasping hers in a possessive manner. "Don't worry yourself about him Kagome, I'll protect you."

"Like hell you will." Inu Yasha yelled. "I'm the one that protects her."

"Yeah, I've seen the way you protect her. You run off in the middle of the night to dally with a corpse. Kagome deserves better than that."

The only ones not shocked by Kouga's words were Inu Yasha and Kagome, though no one knew about Kagome's knowledge.

"Kouga," Kagome started. "I already knew he was going to visit Kikyou at night."

"Huh?" Inu Yasha exclaimed. "Y-you knew?"

Kagome nodded and carefully pulled her hands out of Kouga's grip. "I've known for quite a while now."

"But why didn't you say something?" Sango asked.

"I figured that Inu Yasha would tell me eventually."

Inu Yasha looked at her with something akin to joy in his eyes. "So, you're not mad at me?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled happily. "I was at first but I realized that the love I felt for you was the same that most siblings feel toward each other. I just hope she doesn't try to drag you to hell. If she does then she'll definitely have a fight on her hands."

"Kagome, come back with me." Kouga said, turning her around by her shoulders. "Become my mate; the pack would be more than happy to have you and so would I."

Kagome shook her head again. "I'm sorry Kouga, but I-"

Kouga cut her off by kissing her full on the mouth. Kagome's eyes widened at the same moment when she felt the pendant around her neck tingle. She suddenly found herself behind a very angry Sango and glanced down at the barely visible soft blue light the pendant was giving off.

"Hey!" Kouga exclaimed. "What gives?"

"She's not in love with you Kouga." Sango said calmly.

Kagome watched in a panic as the blue light began to fade very slowly. Without an explanation, she ran into the forest. Inu Yasha could tell through her scent that she was very upset about something and immediately started to follow. Kouga, being the hard headed youkai he was, thought the very same thing. Thus, a fight started between the two and Sango looked at Miroku expectantly.

"Go," Miroku said softly. "I will make sure they don't follow."

Kagome ran in a random direction, following her miko instincts to the powerful aura. She finally burst through a tall tangle of bushes and saw him walking away from her.

"Wait!" Kagome called happily.

Inutaisho stopped and turned to face her. Kagome froze when his eyes finally landed on her.

"If you did not desire to be by my side I would have stepped back."

"But I do want to be by your side." Kagome said, a deep feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

Inutaisho walked up and looked down at her sadly. "You accepted the kiss of another." He whispered. "Under ordinary circumstances I would battle the wolf for you but I also know that you would not appreciate such a gesture. So I step down Kagome, you may have the wolf." He removed the pendant from around her neck. "Farewell my tenshi."

Kagome blinked her eyes and he was gone. True panic gripped her now and she ran, trying to find him but his aura was gone. She looked up in the trees, on the ground for footprints, but there was no trace of him. Her breath came in short gasps as her chest constricted painfully. She'd felt this way with only one other being and thought that she'd never feel it again. Finally, she slumped down against a tree and stared blankly ahead, fighting the burning sensation starting to form behind her eyes.

This was how Sango found her about an hour later. The taijiya couldn't believe that Kagome had traveled such a distance in such a short span of time. What worried her though was the expressionless face of her dear friend. If not for the shimmering tears in her eyes, she would have believed that Kagome was just deep in thought.

"Kagome?" Sango called quietly, lowering to her knees beside the miko. "Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome looked at Sango then shook her head. "Nothing. I think we should get back to Inu Yasha and Miroku."

Sango didn't like the answer but sighed and got up to follow Kagome back to their friends. Inu Yasha and Kouga were still fighting when the two women finally emerged from the forest. Kouga side stepped Inu Yasha and approached Kagome.

"No!" Kagome yelled, showing emotion for the first time since Sango found her.

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks and stared in shock at the woman he'd claimed as his own.

"Kagome?" he asked as if unsure.

"No." Kagome said in a much softer tone. "I will not go with you Kouga. I do not love you."

"I have enough for the both of us Kagome." Kouga responded, taking another hesitant step toward her.

"I don't care." Kagome screamed, the tears finally spilling free as she backed away. "He saw everything. He thinks I chose you but I didn't. Now he's gone and he won't come back."

Inu Yasha didn't know entirely what was going on but he did understand that Kouga had something to do with the tears Kagome was shedding. Miroku had a very good idea of what had been happening since the night Inu Yasha had gone in search of Kagome but chose to leave it as is. Kagome would have told them all if it was something she felt they should know. Sango was mad to the point that she was seeing red.

Kouga was thinking along the same lines as Inu Yasha. With the few words Kagome had used he knew that she'd chosen someone else. Apparently, that someone had seen the kiss he'd given Kagome and thought she'd wanted to be with him.

"Kagome," Kouga whispered. "I…I'm sorry."

Kagome tried to get herself under control but couldn't speak. She nodded her head in acceptance of Kouga's apology and turned to wipe the tears away that refused to stop falling. Kouga walked proudly past Inu Yasha but stopped just behind him.

"Take care of her."

With those last words Kouga ran in a northern direction, on his mission to find Naraku.

Sango was beside herself, torn between tearing off after the former taiyoukai or staying and comforting her friend. Her answer came when Inu Yasha approached Kagome and slowly enveloped her in his embrace. That's when the true waterworks began and Kagome kept apologizing for crying.

"Perhaps we should find a place to set up camp." Miroku offered after a few minutes.

Inu Yasha nodded and gently lifted Kagome in his arms.

"I'll be back soon." Sango said. "There's something I need to take care of."

Both Miroku and Inu Yasha knew better than to argue with the tone Sango was using and let her go.

"Hurry back." Miroku called as Sango flew away on Kirara.

"I'd hate to be the one on the receiving end of that!" Inu Yasha exclaimed softly.

Inutaisho continued through the forest, grasping the dragon pendant tightly in his fist. Every step he took felt like a million daggers plunging in his chest. He couldn't understand what was causing this until he remembered the other half of Kagome's soul tucked safely in his haori. Stopping, he pulled the bright orb from his clothing and stared at it in wonder. He could feel the emotions bleeding off it. He wanted nothing more than to turn back and claim her for his own. He wanted her heart for his own. He wanted her beautiful blue eyes to see only him. So absorbed was he in the soul orb that he almost didn't sense the danger coming from behind.

Quickly tucking the soul orb back into his haori he turned to face the threat and his eyes widened in shock when he came face to face with an angry taijiya. Inutaisho got over his shock and blocked the swing of her sword with his gauntleted arm.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, throwing the exterminator back a few feet.

"What do you think?" Sango yelled and swung at him again. "Why did you leave her?"

Inutaisho's face twisted into a feral snarl, this time grabbing her wrist and squeezing tightly. Ignoring the pain, Sango balled up her left fist and punched him. The former taiyoukai was surprised at her strength but wasn't about to let her get the best of him. Taking her left wrist in his free hand, he fell backwards, flipping her over his head so she landed on her back. Before Sango could get up, the inu youkai flipped over so he was sitting on her stomach, her wrists pinned to the ground.

"You have no right to judge my decisions Taijiya. By your profession you know how those decisions are made."

"Then why didn't you fight Kouga for her if you thought she'd chosen him?" Sango demanded.

"Such an act would make her unhappy and I would not want that."

"Too late!" Sango growled. "You know, I thought that you'd be different from Inu Yasha but I guess I was wrong."

"Explain yourself." Inutaisho said, confusion marring his perfect voice.

"I thought you'd be different because he's the only one I've ever seen that could make her cry like that." Angry tears fell from Sango's eyes. "She thinks she's alone now."

Inutaisho released her and stood up. "She has the wolf."

"She doesn't want the wolf! Kami, is being a dumb ass a hereditary trait in your family?" Sango demanded as she stood up, brushing leaves and dirt from her clothes and hair. "You say that you watched everything through Inu Yasha's eyes. You obviously didn't see everything if you think for one minute that she chose Kouga."

"She did not stop him from kissing her. He was giving all the signs of such an act and she did not detour him in any way."

Sango couldn't hold back the explosion of laughter.

"I do not see the humor in this onna." Inutaisho growled.

"Onegai Inutaisho-sama, but Kagome doesn't know the first thing about youkai mating practices." Sango finally calmed down. "I never took the time to teach her about them. But Kouga's been pulling the same moves on her for so long, I never thought he would actually take the step and kiss her."

"So she was unaware of the wolf mating ritual?"

Sango nodded. "Totally unaware."

Inutaisho suddenly looked lost and Sango smiled at him.

"Don't worry. The most she'll do is yell at you for not knowing."

Inutaisho only stared as the taijiya climbed up on Kirara's back and disappeared into the evening sky.

Only a few miles away Naraku suddenly opened his eyes and smiled darkly when he felt it. Though it was faint, he felt the same power that had robbed him of his peace. Gracefully rising to his feet, a barrier of dark energy surrounded and lifted him off the cliff he'd taken his rest upon. What he found was something that would remain stamped upon his memories for all time. There, in all his glory, stood the former ruler of the Western Lands.

"So, the great Inutaisho himself has found a way to rise from the dead."

Inutaisho cursed himself inwardly for letting his guard drop for even an instant.

"What brings you before me?" Inutaisho demanded, his right hand resting casually on his sword hilt.

"There is no need for a confrontation Inutaisho-sama." Naraku said, landing softly in front of the inu youkai. "I have merely been curious about the power you possess. Your sons have not even scratched the surface of such abundance."

Inutaisho smirked at him. "This coming from the one that tried to absorb my eldest because of his pure blooded nature? I hardly think that such a statement coming from you is worth the effort to ponder."

Naraku returned the smirk. "Perhaps that is true Inutaisho-sama. Nevertheless, I am curious about your resurrection. You have not returned in the same manner the Priestess Kikyou has."

"It is a family secret Naraku."

Naraku shrugged a bare movement of his shoulders. "I will accept that answer…for now. But what has my attention at this very moment is the reason you have returned from the land of the dead. The great Inutaisho was known for his prowess on the battlefield. Have you returned to help Inu Yasha defeat me…or have you returned for other reasons?"

Inutaisho's smirk turned into an evil smile, his fangs glinting off the light of the setting sun. "If I have Naraku; they are no concern of yours."

"Then you will not stand in my way if I should decide to slaughter your sons and their friends."

Inutaisho continued to smile. "I never said that."

The inu youkai became barely a blur of movement, his sword drawn from its scabbard. He swung at Naraku's neck and watched with satisfaction as Naraku's form dissipated in a cloud of purple smoke.

"So much like your own children." Naraku's voice carried down to him through the trees. "Always ready for a battle but never quite reaching your goal. Fear not Inutaisho-sama, your turn will come."

Inutaisho returned his sword to its sheath once he felt the putrid aura leave. It hadn't surprised him in the slightest that Naraku had fled. He had been expecting it, wanting to return to Kagome and explain a few things to her. Without a glance back, he surrounded himself with a barrier of invisibility and readied himself for the tongue-lashing of a lifetime.

There you have it. The end of another chapter. The love scene will be in the next installment but for those of you reading it here, itwill NOT be posted there. If you wish to read it I also post my works on media miner dot org and a few others. So, let me know what you all think by clicking on the review button and leaving a few beautiful words. Ja ne!


	10. Gomen My Kagome

Thank you all so much for the reviews. When I started this story I wasn't sure how it would be taken considering the pairing I had planned for it. But it has made a better impact that anything I would have expected or even dreamed. Thank you again, my wonderful readers, for supporting this idea. I may do more like this in the future but not at this time. No, the story isn't gonna end with this chapter but it is drawing to a wonderful close. I'm thinking probably three or four more chapters before it's complete. Keep sending me those wonderful reviews and I will continue writing for all of you. Well, that's my emotional A/N for this story, don't forget to review when you're done.

Disclaimer: When pigs fly!

Chapter 10: Gomen My Kagome

Naraku decided to return to the cliff he had been occupying before his meeting with the former Western Lord. Looking out over the countryside, he pondered his next move. Now that the powerful inu had been resurrected the fight for the Shikon no Tama had taken a new and very deadly turn. The idea of eliminating Inutaisho left a strong taste on Naraku's tongue that reminded him of a fine, heady wine. It would only be a matter of time before he found a weakness in that seemingly strong armor. His sons had their obvious weaknesses; Sesshoumaru had the young child, Inu Yasha had Kikyou and the powerful miko that traveled with him. Somewhere, somehow he knew there was a chink in the inu's armor but finding it would prove to be an interesting challenge.

"Kagura."

Kagura stepped from her place where she was sitting behind him and bowed slightly. "I'm here."

"Go spy on Inu Yasha and his little band. Notify me immediately if anything unusual takes place, take Kohaku with you."

Kagura removed a feather from her hair and let the wind form a vortex around her. Seconds later, she was skimming over the treetops, searching for the shard hunters with Kohaku quietly sitting beside her. Naraku was no fool when it came to his followers. He knew that Kagura would betray him if she believed it would benefit her and sighed when he realized that she would soon have to be reabsorbed. Kohaku was a different story entirely. The boy continued to do his bidding even though he'd let his control over the boy's mind purposely slip. Naraku had used this as strictly an experiment to see what the young taijiya would do. Naraku smiled cruelly; the boy thought his thoughts were private but they were not. Kohaku was biding his time, hoping for the chance to slay Naraku. Naraku decided to sit back and let the boy hope while he continued in his service. Oh yes, the feeling of fresh blood dripping between your claws was an exhilarating one. Spilling the boy's blood was something that Naraku found himself looking forward to with each passing day.

"Soon young Kohaku." Naraku whispered maliciously. "Soon you will be free of my hand."

Inu Yasha had refused to let Kagome go after they'd found a place to camp. He'd released her long enough to remove her pack before sitting down close to the fire Miroku had started and pulled her into his lap. She'd finally stopped sobbing and now she would only sniffle occasionally. Inu Yasha could still smell salt but her scent would go from sad to angry and back again. The hanyou was at a complete loss on how to console her so he just sat there and held her. Shippou was unsure how to comfort his mother figure so he just settled for curling up in her lap.

Kagome sat in Inu Yasha's lap and wondered why he hadn't yelled at her to stop crying yet. Normally he would already be breathing down her neck but this time he didn't. She couldn't understand why he was acting so strangely but took what comfort she could from him while it lasted. She couldn't control the emotional roller coaster she was on at that particular moment. One moment she was ready to go find the inu youkai and beat the crap out of him the next she was crying again.

The group looked up when Sango landed on Kirara and Kagome was wondering where the bright smile on the taijiya's face had come from.

"You seem much happier now Lady Sango." Miroku said.

Sango sat down by the fire to warm herself for a moment. She looked up at Kagome and sighed heavily at the numerous emotions running rampant through her friend's eyes.

"I'm a little calmer now, yes." Sango said finally. "Do you think you can handle a training session tonight Kagome?"

Inu Yasha stiffened. "How can you ask-"

"Yes." Kagome answered with a conviction in her voice. "I think a good training session is a great idea!"

Kagome stood up and got her bow and arrows along with the sword Inutaisho had given her. She stared at it a moment and almost started crying again but quickly pushed the tears back. Stepping behind some trees, she changed into a fighting kimono and joined Sango back at the camp.

Sango hefted Hiraikotsu onto her back and made sure her sword was strapped to her waist. "Come on, we'll train away from the boys tonight."

Kagome was grateful for Sango's tact and nodded before following her into the forest.

Sango ended up leading her to an open meadow she'd seen on her return to the group and knew there would be more than enough room for Kagome to vent her frustrations. Kirara transformed to her larger size and stood guard while the two women walked farther into the meadow. Sango stopped walking and turned to Kagome, dropping Hiraikotsu and drawing her sword.

"Vent!" Sango ordered using a term she'd learned from Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked in shock.

"I'm not going to sit by and watch you beat yourself up. Vent!"

Kagome brought her sword up to block Sango's attack and avoided the knee aimed for her stomach. Kagome got braver after a few moments and began to put all of her strength behind her attacks. Tears of anger and sadness fell from her eyes but she didn't stop until Sango held up her hand, signaling for them to take a break. Kagome dropped to one knee and drove the point of her sword in the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"Feel better?" Sango asked, who was sitting a short distance away trying to catch her breath also.

Kagome nodded dumbly and fell back on her rear end, pulling her legs close to her chest and resting her arms limply on her knees. For a long time neither woman said anything, finally Kagome broke the silence with an agonizingly sad voice.

"He didn't even wait for me to explain."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "I really don't know what to tell you Kagome."

"D…do you think he'll…come back?" Kagome swallowed hard, fearing the taijiya's answer.

"He better!" Sango exclaimed. "If he doesn't I'll kick his ass for you."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her friend. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Sango saw a brief flash of silver out of the corner of her eye and smiled to herself. Standing up she walked over to where Kirara was sitting and scratched the neko behind her large ears. She remained silent as the inu youkai entered the meadow and silently walked up behind the emotionally tense miko. Kagome could sense him standing behind her and sighed wondering if Sango had anything to do with this. She was happy he'd come back but couldn't imagine why.

"Taijiya Sango," Inutaisho said softly. "Would you be so kind as to leave us?"

Sango nodded and walked back into the forest, completely out of sight. Kagome felt a shiver go through her body as the inu youkai sat down a short distance away from her. For a while, they did nothing but watch the stars come out until Kagome finally broke the silence.

"What made you think that I wanted to go with Kouga?"

Inutaisho inwardly winced at her cold tone. "The taijiya asked the same question. You know that I have watched much through Inu Yasha's eyes. The advances the wolf made upon you are part of their courting ritual and eventual mating ceremony. I had assumed you knew about the ritual-"

"You what?" Kagome exploded, getting to her feet. "You automatically assumed that because I travel with the people I do I would just know about something like this?"

Sango and Kirara chose this moment to leave their company. Things like this were meant to be done in private.

Inutaisho stood as well and looked down at the young miko. "I am trying to make amends with you Kagome."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air and turned away from him. "I can't believe this." She yelled again. "You were ready to walk away from me because of my ignorance on wolf mating customs?"

Inutaisho folded his arms in his sleeves. "What did you expect?"

"What did I expect?" Kagome asked whirling around to face him. "I'll admit that I'm ignorant about a lot of things in this time. There's a lot of things I don't know. I didn't know that Kouga was doing his version of a courtship. If I had known, I would have stopped him a long time ago. It hurts that he would do that without telling me. However, what hurts even worse than that was when you wouldn't even let me explain that I didn't want him." Kagome took a deep breath and swallowed her tears. "I don't want Kouga at all. I want you. I want to see you everyday. I don't feel complete without you and it scares me to death."

Inutaisho frowned. "Why does it scare you?"

"Because I once felt that way about Inu Yasha and I'm afraid that it's going to be the same thing all over again. How do I know you'll still be there when I wake up and not off with another woman? How do I know you won't get bored with me; leave me when I'm too old to move from my bed without assistance? These are some of the things I've thought about since you left me in the forest. In light of the situation with Kouga earlier today, how do I know you will stay and let me explain my side before you jump to conclusions?"

Inutaisho winced slightly as Kagome's voice got steadily louder.

"You know, I would have thought that you of all people would have known by now that I don't want Kouga. I've never wanted Kouga and I never will. You made me feel like a whore."

"I am-"

"I know, you're sorry just like all those times Inu Yasha was. He used to make me so angry and I'd go back to my time. It wouldn't take long for him to come back and pretty much beg me to return here with him."

"I know Kagome, I was there as well." Inutaisho responded.

"Yeah, he'd come back and apologize but then turn around and do the exact same thing again. He used to keep me so far away from anyone of the male genre but then he'd turn around and go off with Kikyou. It hurt that he was so possessive of me yet never showed it. He could go off and be with anyone he wanted but I had to remain unattached, not that I really wanted anyone. He was very unfair to me when it came to that and I don't want to go through it again."

Inutaisho looked away from her. "So it angered you that he would not give you the freedom to pursue your own interests."

"No!" Kagome yelled. "It pissed me off that he would act that way yet would never show me that he was truly sorry. If you're gonna be all possessive then show me why you're being possessive. Don't run off to spend time with an old flame if you want me by your side that bad. I would NEVER do that to anyone because I know what the receiving end of it feels like. And for you to assume that I would ever want anything to do with Kouga in that regard makes me wonder if our relationship would ever last."

Inutaisho stepped closer. "You want something more tangible."

"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed. "I want to know that I'm the one you want to see every day. Personally I don't think that is too much to ask."

"It is not."

Kagome looked up at him and wondered how he'd gotten so close. Just looking at him sent a jolt through her body but she had to find out if this was forever or if he was going to act just like his youngest son.

"Stop!"

Inutaisho stopped where he was and his face contorted into the most adorable pout. Kagome couldn't help herself and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked, the pout still there.

"Y-y-you loo-k jus-just l-like Inu-Inu Yasha." She got out.

"He is my son." Inutaisho said and looked away.

Kagome laughed even harder when she saw the pout was still there. "No, I mean your facial expression. He gets this pout on his face when he doesn't get what he wants. I always wondered where he got it from."

Inutaisho growled. "I do not pout."

"Yes you are." Kagome said her laughter now down to giggles.

The giggles came to an abrupt halt when Kagome felt her chest come in contact with his. She barely had time to pull in another breath when his lips descended on hers in a mind blowing kiss. Kagome immediately melted into his embrace and didn't even flinch when his tails wrapped around her legs to hoist her up against him. Her legs went around his waist and his arms went around hers. When he pulled back Kagome was breathing heavily and her face was flushed.

"It will be forever Kagome." He whispered. "I will not make the same mistakes Inu Yasha made. I give you my promise now that I will never leave your side and…you will never leave mine."

With that, Inutaisho pulled aside the collar of her kimono and buried his fangs deep within her shoulder, marking her as his for all time. Kagome opened her eyes after a moment and smiled up at him.

"Do you have your answer Kagome?" he asked, sounding a little unsure. "Do you now know that I refuse to leave your side?"

Kagome nodded. "I do, I never want to leave your side either. I've never wanted Kouga and had I known that he was performing a mating ritual I wouldn't have let him get as far as he did."

Inutaisho smiled and set her back on her feet before turning away for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I have something for you."

Kagome was suddenly excited. "What? What is it?"

The young miko gasped when he turned back to her with a soul orb sitting quite happily in his hand. The orb rose from his hand and floated over to Kagome before disappearing into her chest. The feeling that washed over her was intense and she felt whole, a feeling she hadn't felt for a very long time. Nevertheless, how had he gotten the rest of her soul?

"Taisho-kun?" she whispered looking up at him. "How did you-?"

"I did not kill her Kagome." He explained. "She still lives but how she intends to live from here on is completely up to her now. She was using the part of your soul she possessed to keep the emotional cries of the other souls at bay. I removed her crutch and told her to live or die, the choice is hers to make. Plus, she attacked me."

"So she's still alive?" Kagome asked.

"Very much so."

"Good!"

At that moment Kirara appeared in front of them with Kagome's pack in her mouth. Sango must have sent her, telling the boys that she was taking a bath. Kagome sighed happily and looked up at her new mate.

"Join me in the river?"

Inutaisho smiled.

Please do not kill me. I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Too much stuff going on with it close to the holidays and everything. I hope this chapter met up with everyone's expectations. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Well, I'm gonna cut this note short, but please leave a review. Those things are like getting a bonus on your paycheck…for those of you that are old enough to get a paycheck. LOL! Let me know what ya think! Ja ne!


	11. Revealed

Disclaimer: I just can't buy them. But then again, you can't buy much with lint and a couple of fuzzy quarters.

Warning: Foul language

Chapter 11: Revealed

Kagome lay within Inutaisho's embrace on the riverbank, letting her eyes droop in drowsy contentment. Their bathing time had turned to more pleasurable activities but Kagome didn't mind in the least. He had marked her as his for all time; something Kagome had never let herself even fathom. She didn't know if this would extend her life but at the moment didn't care. They had just emerged and dressed again when Sango and Kirara walked out of the forest just a short distance away. Kagome couldn't hide her blush when Sango smiled knowingly at her.

"Ready to head back?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded happily. "Yes, I'm very tired." She looked up at Inutaisho. "Are you coming with us this time?"

Inutaisho shook his head. "No, not yet. If I am seen with you at this juncture your enemy may attack prematurely."

"Why?"

"I was confronted by Naraku earlier this evening. Now that he knows of my return, he will be looking for a weakness. This I cannot allow."

Kagome's smile vanished. "I didn't know you had a weakness, other than getting your head scratched."

Inutaisho smiled and brushed one of his fingers over the mark on her shoulder. "That is definitely a secret you will not share."

Sango looked up at the sky. "We'd better get back before Inu Yasha comes looking for us."

Kagome looked up herself and gasped at how late it had gotten. "You're right. I didn't realize that the sun had already set."

Kagome felt something brush her neck and glanced down; the dragon pendant was back. A clawed hand gently grasped her chin and turned her face up toward his. Kagome sighed in contentment when his lips touched hers in a caress so soft that Kagome found herself wanting more.

"It appears that I too have found a weakness in my mate." Inutaisho said, amusement lacing his voice. "Perhaps I will use this to my advantage at another time."

Both women watched as he turned and seemingly vanished into the trees.

Kagome looked over at Sango and saw the silly grin on the Taijiya's face.

"Oh, shut up." Kagome growled.

Inu Yasha was starting to get impatient. He couldn't understand Kagome's need to bathe so much. He was about to go looking for them when Sango and Kagome finally returned to camp with Kagome looking much happier than before. He was about to ask her a million and one questions but actually controlled himself. He just leapt from his perch on the branch above the campsite and settled down next to the fire where Kagome was starting a small pot of water to boil for dinner. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed brighter than before; more alive. The soft tune she was humming only added to her glow and Inu Yasha, though he'd never admit it, was glad for the change. Seeing her in such a distressed way earlier had almost been his undoing. He was glad that someone made her happy but the hanyou was hard pressed not to try tracking down the male and stomping him for making her cry.

Shippou sat next to Kagome close to the fire and breathed in deep, ready to sigh in contentment. In mid-inhale, he stopped and looked up at the woman who he'd began seeing as a mother figure. Leaning just a tad closer to Kagome, he inhaled again. Inu Yasha took notice of this strange behavior and watched for a moment. Kagome, on the other hand was starting to feel uncomfortable about the attention.

"Shippou, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"You smell different Kagome." Shippou answered distractedly. "It's not a bad smell, just different."

Inu Yasha leaned a little closer himself and sniffed briefly. His eyes widened when he noticed the scent too. Without warning, he took hold of Kagome's left shoulder and pulled the kimono away to see the mark.

Kagome slapped his hand away. "Just what has gotten into you two?" Kagome demanded.

"You've mated with a youkai." Inu Yasha growled. "But I can't smell his scent anywhere on you. Is that what you were doing all this time?"

His accusing glare bounced between Kagome and Sango. Sango lifted her chin and returned the glare while Kirara hopped into Kagome's lap.

"She was with another male." Sango said simply. "He makes her very happy Inu Yasha. I thought that after all this time you would have been happy for her. Her new mate is strong and can protect her when you can't. He has trusted you to watch after his mate while he gathers information about Naraku for us."

Inu Yasha blinked then looked at Kagome. "Why couldn't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know who he is until the time is right." Kagome explained. "That's all I can tell you for right now."

Inu Yasha snorted. "So I take it all those late night training sessions with Sango were excuses to go see him?"

Kagome frowned. "No, I really did train with Sango on those nights but he would show up and help. Personally, I don't see why you're so mad. You go off whenever you want to see Kikyou and commit every act known to man but you expect me to just sit here and let you chase off every potential suitor that comes my way?" Kagome got to her feet; she was on a roll now. "You really did expect me to just wait on the sidelines for you didn't you? Well let me tell you something buster, I've waited long enough. I accepted the fact that you would never love me for me, only my resemblance to Kikyou. So, I let you go to her and be happy. I thought maybe you would be happy that I found someone stronger than you that would make me happy, but I guess I was wrong."

Inu Yasha's ears were flat against his head by this time. "I am happy for you Kagome; very happy."

Kagome's temper eased a little bit and she sat back down. Kirara immediately curled back up in her lap and purred herself to sleep.

"Now that's settled," Kagome said with a smile. "Let's eat."

After the cups of ramen were passed out and a bit of dried fish placed for Kirara, the six companions started eating. They were about done when Inu Yasha's head shot up and glared at Kagome.

"What the hell do you mean by 'stronger'?"

Kagome and Sango burst into a fit of giggles, Miroku smiled and even Shippou laughed at the statement.

Inutaisho watched the party from a safe distance and smiled at Kagome's little tirade. Now that they were mated, he would not leave her side for any reason. He leapt into a tree and settled down on a branch high enough to watch over the camp but still low to remain hidden. His hackles rose as he felt the presence of Naraku's offspring, Kagura nearby. It had taken all of his concentration to keep his barrier up during the mating ritual. He had come back, not only for Kagome but to make sure none of their enemies would succeed in their plans. Kikyou's plan to drag his youngest to hell had already been put through stage one but if the dark miko decided to go ahead with her agenda, he would destroy her. Naraku and his offspring were the only concern Inutaisho had at the moment and even that was not enough to make him loose any sleep. He knew the hanyou was sneaky and would use any means at his disposal to make sure Inu Yasha and his pack were eliminated. The former Taiyoukai would not let this happen. The only thing he was actually nervous about were the reactions he was sure to get from his sons. But he would be able to handle his own against them as he was sure Kagome would be able to put his youngest into place when the time came.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he pictured his mate doing just that. He hoped that he never did anything to warrant her trying to put one of those rosaries around his neck.

Kagura hovered high above Inu Yasha's camp, muttering to herself. It would go a lot easier if she knew what she was looking for. The past days Naraku had been acting very strange, almost worried though his face never showed it. Kagura had been trying to discern the reason behind this caution and worry but had only given herself a headache. She could feel a big battle for the Shikon was close at hand. She hoped that Kanna's words about Naraku not surviving the upcoming confrontation were true.

The following morning the shard hunters woke early and continued toward the North, hoping to meet up with Kouga. Inu Yasha wasn't too keen on teaming up with the wolf but he had to admit that they were going to need his help. The group all felt a tension in the air they hadn't felt before and it set them all on edge. Something big was coming and they were going to find themselves right in the middle of it.

Despite the tension, Kagome found herself smiling as she walked. She could feel the presence of her mate at the very edge of her awareness and sighed happily. He was covering their rear without anyone except herself and Sango knowing. The two women would glance at each other and smile mischievously when they caught each other's eye. It was well past noon when Inu Yasha caught Kouga's scent and pulled Kagome onto his back before racing off in the wolf's direction. They found him standing with Ginta and Hakkaku at the edge of a tall cliff.

Inu Yasha lowered Kagome from his back and crossed his arms over his chest in classic Inu Yasha fashion.

"What's got you all the way up here Wolf?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Use your nose Inu Yasha." Kouga growled. "Naraku was here just a few hours ago. If the ground is any indication, he'd been here for quite a while. That bitch Kagura was with him."

"Any idea where they went Kouga?" Kagome asked.

Kouga shook his head. "All we can tell is the scent goes into the forest that you ran into last night then back here. I've smelled Kagura's scent on the breeze for a while now. She's close by."

Kagome walked up to the cliff's edge to look over the valley and its village below before she was pulled back by Inu Yasha.

"The last thing we need is for you to take a nose dive." Inu Yasha barked at her.

"I would have caught her." Kouga retorted. "Unlike your hanyou self, I'm not a weakling."

"Care to turn around and say that to my face?"

Kouga winked once at Kagome before leaning over her shoulder to get nose to nose with Inu Yasha. He opened his mouth to repeat himself when something stopped him. He inhaled deeply and looked at Kagome with a shocked expression.

"You're mated to a youkai?"

Kagome immediately blushed and Inu Yasha grinned.

"Yeah, she's mated." Inu Yasha shot back happily but his smile instantly vanished. "Though I'd love to meet this mysterious male that she claims is stronger than me."

Kagome quickly ducked from between the two and hid behind Sango, pushing her face into the back of Sango's shoulder, her own shoulders shaking with laughter. Sango covered her own mouth trying to hide her amusement.

"If he only knew." Kagome whispered.

Miroku and Shippou looked at Ginta and Hakkaku, shrugging their confusion. Inu Yasha had crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air while Kouga could only gawk at the women, and wonder what was so funny.

"I don't get it." Kouga said, scratching his head. "I know more than one person who could be stronger than you."

"What did you say ya wimpy wolf?" Inu Yasha demanded his hand rest on Tetsusaiga.

Kagome instantly sobered. "Don't start fighting you two." She admonished them. "We've got to be close to Naraku and the two of you fighting isn't going to help matters."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the village below them was engulfed in a bright light followed by a huge boom. Inu Yasha and Kouga instantly dove for Kagome, shielding her from the debris. Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed Shippou and took cover behind a large outcropping of rocks while Miroku and Sango were knocked over by Kirara. When the dust settled the village was gone leaving only a barren field of charred earth.

"What happened to the village?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku." Inu Yasha growled. "I can smell his stench all the way up here."

"Looks like he's set the dinner table for us." Kouga said softly. "Let's accept his invitation."

Kagome got on Inu Yasha's back while Miroku and Sango got on Kirara's back.

"Stay here with the kit." Kouga ordered his two companions. "If anything were to happen to him Kagome would never forgive herself."

"You can count on us Kouga." Ginta stated with his chest puffed out.

Hakkaku rubbed Shippou's head. "We'll keep him safe."

With that reassurance, Kouga followed the rest of the shard hunters into the now barren valley.

Sesshoumaru stopped when the earth trembled beneath his feet and lifted his nose to the air.

"Naraku." He whispered. "Jaken."

Jaken rushed up to his master and bowed low. "How may I be of service Milord?"

"Take Rin and find a place to rest for the night."

Knowing the toad would follow his orders to the letter, Sesshoumaru set off in the direction of the valley.

Inutaisho remained where he was, high on the face of the mountain and looking down into the remains of the valley. He felt a tug in his gut as he watched his mate rush headlong into what he knew to be the final battle for the Shikon no Tama. The inu youkai was still confused why one would want such a trinket to increase their power. As far as he was concerned, the Shikon no Tama was a worthless piece of stone that was never meant to exist. But he also knew that Midoriko had to have had her reasons for creating such a powerful gem. He knew how it was created and had to commend his old friend for such an act but could not understand why.

Shaking his head slightly he pushed those thoughts away and cast his gaze up to the sky where the wind rider was hovering just a few dozen feet above him. He had to figure out a way to remove her silently. He had seen the numerous blows she had taken and survived. Naraku had to have some hold on her that made her nearly immune to everything they could deliver.

"Perhaps you will prove a distraction." Inutaisho rumbled.

Kagura watched while Inu Yasha led the way down to the valley where Naraku was waiting for them. He had told her to wait until his signal before attacking. She had spent the past few years trying to free herself from Naraku but as long as he held her heart, she would never see that wish. Her eyes scanned the ground for Naraku but she saw no sign of him. He had taken Kohaku with him and Kagura actually felt guilty for not speaking up and trying to keep the boy with her. Kagura was convinced that Naraku would remove the shard from Kohaku's back at first opportunity. Knowing the way Naraku's mind worked, he would remove the shard in front of the Taijiya so she could watch her brother die all over again.

Kagura's fingers worked over her fan with nervous energy and let it fall open slightly, letting the breeze pick up. A hand wrapped around hers in an unforgiving grip, closing her fan and sending pain through her wrist and up her arm.

"I think not wind rider." A deep voice growled.

Kagura looked over her shoulder, angry with herself for not sensing the new presence. Her eyes widened when she saw a face that could only have been created by the Kami themselves. He was the perfect mix of Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha, elegantly handsome yet he possessed an attractive ruggedness.

"If you value your continued existence you will keep your fan closed. As my mate would say; Naraku has made his bed, let him lay in it."

Kagura looked back down at the valley and watched helplessly as the odd group closed in on Naraku. Despite the beauty of the one holding her back she had no doubt that he could destroy her to the point that no amount of healing would ever bring her back.

Inu Yasha stopped and let Kagome down off his back and sniffed the air. A rumbling growl rose up in his chest accompanied by Kouga's as the scent of Naraku slowly became stronger.

"Show yourself Naraku!" Inu Yasha demanded.

The air suddenly became very cold and the sound of Naraku's laughter echoed across the expanse.

"Where is he?" Sango hissed, Hiraikotsu poised and ready. "There's no where for him to hide."

"Oh my dear Sango." Naraku said softly in a voice that seemed calming but everyone could feel the malice in it. "I am everywhere."

Kagome strung up her bow and felt Kouga and Inu Yasha both move just a tiny bit closer to her as an orb of dark energy rose up out of the ground. Miroku ground his teeth together when he saw Naraku's insects surrounding them and removed his hand from the rosary sealing the Kazanaa. Reaching into his robes, he fingered the scrolls within and readied himself for battle.

"Are none of you happy to see me?" Naraku asked. "You have traveled all this way to fight and yet none of you seem very ecstatic about the idea. I would have thought that even Kagome would have bestowed one of her generous smiles in my direction."

Ookami, inu and neko alike all growled at Naraku's reference to their friend. High above them Inutaisho pushed his own growl back down into the depths of his chest. Naraku was trying to bait him with such forward words. Did he truly wish to face the former taiyoukai? Inutaisho knew that if Naraku made another remark of that nature the hanyou would not live to see the next sunrise. His inner beast was snarling, clawing its way through his subconscious but he halted it before it could break the surface. Kagura seemed to sense the inner turmoil of the inu youkai but made no move. She could smell his anger, see it in his aura and she was determined to not provoke it further. But her curiosity got the better of her in this instance.

"Who are you that a comment toward the miko would arouse such anger?"

Inutaisho glared at her, staring straight into her red eyes; his own eyes beginning to bleed red.

"Her mate."

Kagura again cast her eyes back to Naraku and smirked. "Kami help him if he lays a hand on her then." She whispered.

Naraku merely smiled at the growls directed toward him and opened his baboon pelt to reveal Kohaku with his hand around the boy's neck.

"I have finally realized that you need an incentive." Naraku said with an evil laugh.

"KOHAKU!"

"Let him go Naraku." Kagome shouted, pained by her friend's distressed scream.

"What is it you plan to do? You need all the shards of the Shikon no Tama…as do I. But you would choose to let the jewel remain incomplete so that he may live. I, on the other hand…have no such prejudices."

They all watched in horror as Naraku's hand suddenly dug into the boy's back and removed the shard. Kohaku tried to struggle against the being that held him in place and felt the shard being ripped from his body. He felt his life slowly draining away and looked at his big sister with tear filled eyes. Naraku tossed him aside and Sango wasted no time running up to him.

"Kohaku." She sobbed. "I'm sorry."

Kohaku gazed up at her, his vision fading. He wanted to reach up and wipe the tears from her cheeks but he couldn't gather the strength to lift his arm. This wasn't how he wanted to see his sister for the last time. He wanted to see her smile again but knew that wouldn't happen now.

"Love you…sister."

"How touching." Naraku sneered. "Fear not Sango, for you will soon join him."

Thick, miasma filled tentacles sprouted from his back; the battle was on. Inu Yasha and Kouga sprang into action, ripping the attacking appendages apart with sword and claw. Miroku took up a defensive stance in front of Sango, fighting with only his staff. Sango looked up and saw the battle going on around her before picking up Kohaku's body and moving him away from the battle.

"I'll avenge you Kohaku…I swear it." Sango whispered before standing up and joining the battle.

Kagome shot off arrow after arrow, purifying any of the tentacles that came too close to her friends. Kouga leapt to avoid one of them, only to find himself wrapped up tightly in another one. Inu Yasha raced to cut the ookami free but wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, via his one track mind, and missed Naraku's purpose. Just as he raised Tetsusaiga to help out Kouga another tentacle came out of nowhere and knocked the powerful sword from his grasp. Inu Yasha clawed at the slimy feel as it wrapped around his throat. What he was not expecting was an electric green energy whip to cut through the tentacles, thus freeing not only himself but Kouga as well.

Naraku did not pause in his attacks but merely grinned evilly at the newcomer to the battle. This was turning out better than he had hoped. Inu Yasha saw his chance to retrieve Tetsusaiga once Sesshoumaru joined the fray, Toukijin glimmering darkly in the waning light of the setting sun. Unfortunately Inu Yasha's chance was taken away when another of the miasma appendages slithered past him and knocked Tetsusaiga even farther away. That same tentacle wrapped itself tightly around his body and drew him back.

Kagome watched helplessly as Naraku held Inu Yasha before him as a shield against Kagome's arrows. Kouga was flung aside, hitting Miroku and knocking them both out. Sango threw Hiraikotsu in hopes that she would hit Naraku himself but the weapon was deflected with ease. Sango drew her sword and rushed the evil hanyou. All of her training flew out the window as her rage took over. She did not see another tentacle coming straight for her until it was almost too late. At the last possible second, she slid to a stop and attempted to lean back, away from the attack. Kirara jumped between them, taking the blow for her mistress thus flinging her into Sango, knocking her out as well. Soon, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were the only one's left standing. Kagome had her arrow pulled back, waiting for an opening, while Sesshoumaru stood a short distance away, seemingly unconcerned with what was happening.

"Shoot the arrow Kagome." Inu Yasha shouted.

Kagome tried again to find an opening, but it was fruitless. Naraku still held the inu hanyou before him, smiling wickedly at what had transpired. With more than a bit of satisfaction, he attacked both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome got off one shot with her arrow while Sesshoumaru fought off his own attacks.

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha shouted.

He blinked just as the tentacles reached her when she suddenly vanished. He whipped his head from side to side, searching for her. His eyes fell on Tetsusaiga just before it too vanished. The dirt around the blade lifted, telling him that it had actually been pulled from the earth. Inu Yasha's eyes widened seconds later as a very tall, silver haired youkai appeared holding Kagome in one arm and wielding Tetsusaiga in the other. Naraku tried to keep his own shock hidden and growled when Inu Yasha's claws ripped through the tentacle holding him. He backed a safe distance away and silently thanked the stranger for saving not only Kagome, but his sword as well. He wondered briefly how the youkai could hold onto it despite the seal but decided to save that for a later time. He watched with morbid fascination as the inu youkai lifted the sword with ease and saw it vibrate with power. Off to the side Sesshoumaru froze as a powerful voice reached his ears; a voice he never dreamed he'd ever hear again.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Naraku hadn't been expecting the former taiyoukai to interfere despite their discussion earlier. He'd been able to glean from his brief encounter with him that the powerful youkai wanted to keep his resurrection a secret. But why was he holding the miko so close to him? Then it dawned on him; she was his mate. Thinking fast, Naraku strengthened his barrier and held the power of the sword for a moment before sending it back.

"Ready your arrow Kagome." Inutaisho instructed, releasing her.

Kagome strung up her last arrow and pulled back, waiting for her signal.

"BAKURYUUHA!"

Kagome released her arrow at the same moment Tetsusaiga's powerful attack was released. All present had come to their senses and stared at the scene unfolding before them. The powerful Bakuryuuha combined with Kagome's purified arrow broke through Naraku's barrier. Naraku's eyes widened in shock and pain as the attack slowly ripped his body apart piece by piece. His death rattle was lost in the loud explosion that followed; no one noticed a small red jewel drop from Naraku's hand to the blackened earth. Inutaisho covered Kagome's eyes as a bright flash filled the whole area. When it faded there was nothing left save the nearly completed Shikon no Tama.

Slowly everyone gathered themselves a little closer to the tall youkai stranger that seemed to know how to wield Tetsusaiga. Kirara and Sango approached the two with no hesitation. Sango embraced her sister while Kirara rubbed against her former master's legs, purring up a storm.

"Oi, how about telling us who the hell you are." Inu Yasha demanded. "I wanna know how you can hold Tetsusaiga and the seal not burn your hand off."

Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin and approached in his usual steady manner. He stopped within twenty paces of his father then shocked everyone by gracefully dropping to one knee and lowering his head in a bow of respect.

"Man, this guy must be a big shit to make you forget yourself." Inu Yasha growled.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and stood up once more. "You will do yourself a favor Inu Yasha and not insult our father."

Inu Yasha's eyes got as big around as his face before he growled and glanced back over at the youkai. That growl deepened when he saw the tall inu youkai wrap his arms around Kagome. He suddenly went very quiet and started putting the pieces together.

"Kagome, is he…I mean are you…is that…?"

"Yes Inu Yasha." Inutaisho said finally, seeing that his mate's face had turned more than one shade of pink. "I am her mate."

Now, Inu Yasha being who he is, responded the only way he knew how. He actually fainted, falling face first in the dirt. Sesshoumaru unfortunately did not have the same luck and landed flat on his ass.

That's it for now. Sorry to keep you all waiting for sooo long. Had a lot of stuff to do with Christmas here and everything. Plus, I was out of town for a couple of days. I made this chapter just a tad bit longer just for making you all wait. I do apologize again for that. Just a couple more chapters and I will be moving on to yet another fic I've been working on. Send reviews now. Let me know what ya think. Ja ne!


	12. Father Knows Best

I send out much love to those that reviewed. I thank you for your time and your praise and constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Disclaimer: Hi I'm Nefra and I'm never going to own Inu Yasha…but it's so nice to dream.

Chapter 12: Father Knows Best

Sesshoumaru quickly recovered from his shock and reclaimed his dignity. Inu Yasha had rolled over on his back and pushed himself into a sitting position. Inutaisho released Kagome and gave Tetsusaiga back to Inu Yasha hilt first. Walking over to Sesshoumaru, he held out his hand. Sesshoumaru gazed at him for a long moment before withdrawing Tensaiga and placing it in his father's hand. Without a word, Inutaisho walked over to where Sango had placed Kohaku and held the sword out to his side. It pulsed with a brilliant blue light and the former Taiyoukai slashed Kohaku's body right down the center. Sango cried out and Kagome had to hold her back. Slowly the boy opened his eyes and gave Inutaisho a weak smile. Sango was at his side in an instant. Kagome joined her, knowing it was time for her mate's two sons to get the answers they were seeking. Kouga left to retrieve Shippou, Ginta and Hakkaku from the mountainside. Miroku retrieved the incomplete jewel and placed it in Kagome's hand before joining Kouga. Kirara chose to stay with Inutaisho and returned to her smaller form so she could sit on his shoulder.

Inutaisho handed Tensaiga back to Sesshoumaru and the three of them stood there for a minute just staring at one another.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked first.

"That simple question could mean so many things Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho answered.

"Why the Tensaiga?"

Inu Yasha snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, cradling Tetsusaiga close.

Inutaisho sighed. "That is one question which will only take time for you to understand. When I left this world, I gave you the Tensaiga for more than just one reason. I witnessed much before my actual return. I left you the Tensaiga to show you that there was more to existence than just strength of will."

"There is nothing else." Sesshoumaru responded. "The weak are slain and the strong persevere."

Inutaisho looked into his eldest son's eyes. "In many cases this is a truth that even I will not argue. However, answer me this. Is there more strength in the will of one who has shown hatred or more in the one who has shown compassion? You showed compassion to a little human girl who would never know the true kindness of another until Tensaiga directed you to her. In her eyes, you are an angel who cared enough to grace her with your attentions. For one who claims to hate human kind, you show her the same devotion as a father would to his children. You would never have known the untainted love she bestows upon you had it not been for the 'useless' sword I left in your hands. Any creature can have the strength to kill and destroy but it takes one with the pure strength of his compassion alone to show mercy and heal those who are weaker than he is. That is what is meant by strength of the heart Sesshoumaru; a heart that sealed itself away many decades ago."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the Tensaiga still in his hand. "You were brought back by Tensaiga."

Inutaisho nodded. "You would not answer its call to be used when you battled Inu Yasha for Tetsusaiga. Tensaiga acted upon its own accord and brought me back but it would have needed something more than just its own desire. It was your own deeply buried heart that gave it the power to act."

Sesshoumaru replaced Tensaiga back in his sash with a small smile on his face. "Perhaps."

Kirara hopped off Inutaisho's shoulder and onto Sesshoumaru's. Kagome and Sango watched from the sidelines as Kirara wriggled her way under Sesshoumaru's long hair and nestled herself between his neck and tail where she promptly started purring. Kagome covered her mouth to stifle a giggle while Sango and Kohaku smiled.

"What of the Western Territories?"

Inutaisho looked up at the sky. "I have no desire to retake my position. Upon my death, I no longer had any say on the matter. That rule still stands, the lands are yours to protect now. My time for ruling them is over."

Inu Yasha fidgeted a little bit, shifting from one foot to the other.

"We already know why I gave you Tetsusaiga." Inutaisho said suddenly, startling the hanyou out of his thoughts. "Do you wish to ask me anything Inu Yasha?"

"Not really."

Inutaisho knew Inu Yasha was going to be the hardest out of the two. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense Inu Yasha's reluctance and quietly left the scene. He stopped about halfway to the tree line and placed Kirara on the ground but not before whispering something in her ear. She ran back to Sango and transformed to allow Kagome and Sango on her back with Kohaku sitting between them. Inutaisho silently thanked them all before turning his full attention back to Inu Yasha.

"We are alone now Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha snorted. "What do you know about being alone?" he muttered.

"I know I was not there for you."

Inu Yasha glared at his father. "Damn right you weren't there!"

"I am here now Inu Yasha. It may not be worth much but I stand before you wondering if you will forgive a father for not protecting his son."

"I needed you!" Inu Yasha whispered. "Mother needed you! She told me repeatedly that Sesshoumaru would look after us after you were gone. He didn't give a damn about me or her. She told me to find him if something should happen to her but he wasn't there for me when she was taken away either. That's why I held on to Tetsusaiga as hard as I did. It made me believe that some part of you still lived…still protected me. It made me believe that somewhere out there someone cared enough about a hanyou who had nothing to offer either youkai or human kind. I needed you and you didn't care!"

Inu Yasha's voice had slowly gained volume so by the time he was done he was shouting.

"I did care Inu Yasha. I wanted to stand by your side, give you a place in this world. I cannot undo what has been done but I can try to correct it."

"How the hell do you expect to do that?" Inu Yasha demanded. "It's not like I'm just gonna jump up and run into your arms like a little kid, happy that his father finally has time to play with him." Inu Yasha turned away from his father.

Inutaisho could hear the pain in his son's voice. "So you will forever despise me?"

"I don't know."

"What is it you wish me to do?" Inutaisho asked.

"Unless you can turn back time there isn't too much you can do."

Inutaisho silently approached the hanyou and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No I cannot turn time back no matter how much I wish I could."

"When I met Kikyou I'd never known what it felt like to have someone besides my mother care for me. Then I lost it all when she pinned me to that damn tree for fifty years. Next think I know Kagome is here and promising that she'll always stand beside me." Inu Yasha took a shaky breath. "She's the first one to ever accept me for what I am besides my mother."

Inutaisho stood in front of Inu Yasha and tried looking him in the eye but the hanyou kept his head bowed. Placing his hand at the back of the boy's neck, he did something very odd, even for him. He pulled Inu Yasha into an embrace and rested his chin on top of his head.

Inu Yasha was in shock and stood dumbly against his father for a few minutes before he suddenly lifted his own arms and held on for all he was worth. Inutaisho could smell the change in his son's scent but chose to remain silent and savored the emotion his son was letting him witness.

Kagome and Sango landed on the mountainside where Miroku and Kouga were trying to make the kit come down with them. Kouga was about to pick up the smaller youkai when Shippou suddenly ran forward and jumped into Kagome's outstretched arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Shippou wailed.

Kagome smiled at the kit. "Didn't Miroku and Kouga tell you that I was okay?"

Shippou looked down at the ground. "Yeah." He muttered.

"Then why didn't you believe them?"

"I…I just wanted to see with my own eyes."

Kagome put him down before sitting on a small boulder that was conveniently nearby.

"So, where's Inu Yasha and Inutaisho-sama?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled. "They're still down in the valley working out a few things. It's going to take more than just one meeting for them to sort everything out but they'll get there eventually."

"We should set up camp for the night while we're waiting for them." Sango suggested, holding Kohaku's sleeping form close.

Kagome and Shippou set about finding wood for a fire with Hakkaku's help while Ginta and Kouga decided to go on the hunt for something for dinner. Soon they had a fire going and sleeping places had been chosen. Kagome kept fingering Naraku's' half of the Shikon no Tama, still unable to believe that it was all over. Her thoughts kept returning to what would happen if she placed the remaining pieces together. Would it send her back to her time without her mate? Would it let her stay? If it did send her back, would she be able to return?

"Kagome?" Shippou asked quietly.

Kagome looked up and smiled at him. "What's wrong Shippou?"

Shippou frowned. "I don't know…you look a little sad."

"Just thinking about a few things."

Sango knew what was on Kagome's mind and was relieved that she wasn't in Kagome's position, but at the same time she wished she could erase that worry from her friend's thoughts. Miroku tried to think of something to lighten their moods when his hand strayed into no man's land.

"HENTAI!"

The slap was heard for miles and Kagome and Shippou were having difficulty keeping their laughter in.

"My dear Sango," Miroku began, slowly backing away from the Taijiya while holding his cheek in one hand. "I would have thought that you would welcome my advances now that Naraku has been defeated and my curse is…."

Miroku stopped at looked down at his cursed hand, momentarily forgetting about Sango. Very slowly, he removed the rosary and the cloth covering the hole in his hand. His eyes widened before he broke into a very wide grin. Sango shrieked when Miroku suddenly took her in his arms and spun around in circles.

"It's gone, it's gone." He chanted loudly.

The only thing that stopped them from spinning was Miroku falling back on his rump with Sango sprawled across his lap. It took a moment for them to clear their heads of the dizziness. At this point Kagome, Shippou and Hakkaku were falling over with laughter. This is how Kouga and Ginta found them when they returned, followed shortly by Inu Yasha and his father. The laughter began anew as Sango stood up too fast, still dizzy, and promptly fell down again.

"Miroku, if you ever do that again I'm going to sic Kirara on you." Sango growled.

Kirara merely cocked her head, one of her ears laying to the side in confusion. Finally all laughter died down and Kouga set to work cleaning the wild pig they'd caught. Inu Yasha actually helped him and the two didn't argue but the group could see the heated looks they sent to one another. That was one rivalry that would never see an end.

"I'm beginning to think they like fighting each other." Shippou whispered.

"I heard that ya runt." Inu Yasha yelled.

"Well, it's true." Kagome said. "You two act like brothers fighting over who get the biggest toy."

"There's no way I'd want to be related to him." Kouga exclaimed, pointing at Inu Yasha. "He's arrogant, loud and doesn't know when to call it quits."

"Look who's talking you flea bitten wolf." Inu Yasha retaliated.

Within seconds, the two of them were in a full-blown argument. Ginta and Hakkaku rescued the partially cleaned pig and finished the job. When they spitted it and placed it over the fire Inu Yasha and Kouga were still going at it. Kagome smiled at the two of them and let her worries sink into the back of her mind. There would always be time to think on them later; now was a time for celebration.

Inu Yasha finally decided that Kouga wasn't worth his time and sat down next to the fire. And though he would deny it until his dying day to everyone else, they all saw that he sat a little closer to his father than was necessary. The pig was finally roasted and the odd group was about to dig in when Inu Yasha suddenly jumped to his feet. Moments later a figure in miko garments stepped into the fire light.

"Kikyou?" Inu Yasha asked.

Kikyou lifted her eyes to the hanyou; her expression was of total confusion. She looked past him at the proud inu youkai sitting nearby.

"You…were right." She whispered. "I was afraid of the truth. I was afraid of what I would…feel if I allowed myself to live; truly live." She looked at Kagome and smiled. "My reincarnation, you are everything miko; never loose that." She finally let her gaze return to Inu Yasha. "No more promises of going to hell Inu Yasha. I have decided to stay…try living the way I was meant to live. Will you help me?"

Inu Yasha took her in his arms. "I will."

Kagome felt something that set her totally on edge but accounted it to the many times Kikyou had tried to kill her. Kikyou merely snuggled into Inu Yasha's embrace and gripped the back of his haori with white knuckled hands. Suddenly a barrier appeared around them and Kikyou lifted her face from Inu Yasha's chest. The expression on her face was pure hatred as she looked straight at Inutaisho.

"Did you honestly believe that taking my reincarnations' soul back would keep me from my purpose?"

Inutaisho merely stood up and walked toward the barrier. The wind around them picked up and Kikyou's soul stealers began winding themselves around Inutaisho. They had barely begun to tighten when they suddenly started to smoke and turned to dust. The group was already on their feet and had their weapons but couldn't attack with Inutaisho in the way. Inu Yasha was completely out of it, holding onto Kikyou's form in a loving embrace. The ground around their feet began to glow with a bright light. Darkened limbs began reaching out of the white void, grasping at their clothing and dragging them down. Kikyou smirked in triumph at the former taiyoukai as he came closer.

"You cannot delay what is to pass." Kikyou stated. "Inu Yasha is mine!"

"You had a choice miko." Inutaisho rumbled. "Now you will understand what hell truly is."

Kagome was about to call out to stop him from getting closer to the barrier. Much to everyone's shock, Inutaisho walked right through Kikyou's barrier without batting an eyelash.

"Impossible." Kikyou whispered.

Inutaisho grabbed Inu Yasha by the neck of his haori and wretched him from Kikyou's grasp. Placing a hand on top of Kikyou's head, he began pushing downward. Kikyou screamed in fury and wrapped her hands around Inutaisho's wrist, trying to purify him.

"You are not powerful enough to purify me." Inutaisho informed her. "The only miko who had that kind of power was Midoriko and you are not her."

More dark hands thrust up out of the gateway, getting a better hold on Kikyou's body. Soon she was holding on to Inutaisho's wrist in a death grip, trying to keep herself from being pulled in.

"Taking Kagome's soul back merely made you more susceptible in returning to the hell you came from." Inutaisho said calmly and jerked his hand back from her head.

He stepped back, taking Inu Yasha with him when it was only her head still showing. Her arms were waving wildly above her head, trying to find a handhold of anything to keep her from sinking even lower. Her final screams continued to be heard even when her head disappeared below the surface. Inu Yasha came to himself and watched in horror as Kikyou slowly sank into the gate. He couldn't believe that she would still try taking him to hell after everything that had happened. Only one of her hands continued to be seen and Inu Yasha fought the urge to reach out to her. He felt a deep sense of betrayal and, while he would always love whom she had been, he would not be going to hell with her. His father had seen to that. When she finally vanished from view the portal abruptly closed, her final cry of Inu Yasha's name echoing hauntingly through the mountains around them.

Inu Yasha stood and looked up at his father.

"I will not apologize for this Inu Yasha." Inutaisho stated. "It is not yet your time to join the other world."

Inu Yasha swallowed as his father returned to Kagome's side and took her in his arms. He felt something very close to relief and was soon smiling. Sitting back down next to the campfire, dinner and conversation soon returned to normal.

A lone figure approached the pile of ashes that had been Naraku, searching the ground for one small item. Her red eyes brightened when she found what she was looking for and picked it up from the charred ground. Removing a feather from her hair, she began the long journey to reunite with her sister; tasting the first flavor of true freedom.

There you have it. No, this is not the last chapter. There's definitely one, possibly two more on the way. That and I lost my muse…AGAIN. But here I am, posting like always just to rub flamers the wrong way. YES, I AM EVIL INCARNATE AND YOU ARE ALL JUST UNDERSTUDIES! Eh, sorry, got carried away. Just let me know what you think of the chapter. Ja ne!


	13. I Will Wait For You

Getting back into the swing again. The closet has quieted down a bit. Some of the guys decided to go to Disney World and promised to bring back pictures. They actually took Sesshoumaru with them, which is still surprising because he went willingly. Oh well, that just leaves me here with the more 'reserved' of the group here. looks over shoulder at Inutaisho playing poker with Naraku, Hiei and Kouga Then again maybe not. Enjoy this next chapter, it took me long enough to get it out. I had a shorter version of it typed up but my hubby 'accidentally' deleted it so I had to start all over. So, give me some of those beautiful reviews.

Disclaimer: If I really owned them do you honestly think I would have let them go to Disney without me?

Chapter 13: I Will Wait For You

The village came into view over the ridge and Kagome was looking forward to taking a well deserved break. Inutaisho had refused to leave her side during their long journey back but Kagome didn't mind. Once she actually talked him into transforming so she could see what he looked like. Everyone had gathered for that and laughed when Kagome climbed up on his back so she could reach his ears and give them a scratch. Kagome tried keeping her fears about the completion of the jewel private but the group could see it in her actions.

Kaede met them at the edge of the village with all the villagers. The cheers that erupted told them that word had already spread across the lands about Naraku's demise. Kaede bowed deeply to Inutaisho and invited them into her home.

"What will ye do with the jewel?" Kaede asked.

Kagome looked at the shards around her neck along with the big chunk that Naraku had possessed. "I don't know. I'm actually afraid to put them together."

Inutaisho wrapped his arms around her. "I would not be afraid Tenshi. We will put them together tomorrow. Regardless of the outcome we will get through it."

Kagome gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. He could smell her fear and wanted to make it go away so her natural, sweet scent could come through. Getting an idea, he took Kagome by the hand and led her out of the hut.

Shippou started to follow but he found himself pushed into the floor by one of Inu Yasha's clawed hands.

"Hey! Let me go!" Shippou hollered.

"No way!" Inu Yasha growled. "You're too young to know about what they're doing."

Shippou's expression was one of confusion but it slowly melted into one of understanding.

"You mean they're gonna have a private talk like my mom and dad used to?"

Inu Yasha actually found the kit's innocent description a bit cute.

"Yeah, they've gone to have a private talk."

"Perhaps someone should follow to make sure nothing attacks them." Miroku suggested a lecherous glint in his eyes.

Sango introduced him to his old friend, Hiraikotsu.

Kagome let him lead her to a secluded area outside the village. He settled them down on the side of a hill facing away from the village.

"You may not realize it but I do understand a bit of your fear." Inutaisho began. "When Sesshoumaru's mother died protecting him I felt almost a sense of premonition. I kept telling myself that I should have seen her death through our link but I did not. I did not see my death at Ryuukotsusei's claws. I had every intention of standing beside Inu Yasha so he would not grow up alone. I also had many plans for my life with his mother but they did not come to pass."

Kagome looked up at him with a saddened expression. "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

Inutaisho smiled softly at her. "My dear Kagome, all I am saying is not everything works out exactly the way we wish it to. You are my mate and as such it is my duty and honor to protect you. However, you have a responsibility to the jewel first. Should you put it together and it returns you to your time then I will find you. Should it let you remain here, I will be there beside you. Either way we win."

"But my time is five hundred years away. That's a long time to wait."

Inutaisho cupped her face in his clawed hands and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "I will find you. Do not doubt me in this."

Kagome smiled at him, this time it reached her eyes. "I don't."

Inutaisho held her close to him, nuzzling the top of her head; his fingers softly moving over the mark on her shoulder.

"I wish for you to promise me one thing." He whispered.

Kagome looked up at him with adoring eyes.

"I do not wish to see tears fall should the jewel send you back."

Kagome pushed her face into his neck and held him close. "I can't promise that…but I'll try."

Inutaisho pulled her into a tighter embrace, his tails wrapping around her. They watched the stars in the night sky and enjoyed what could possibly be their last night together for a long time.

The next morning dawned bright, the birds singing their soft melodies but the mood of the shard hunters was in stark contrast to the cheerfulness around them. Kagome had gathered everyone of her friends in front of the Goshinboku. Inu Yasha saw the irony of why she chose this spot. This was where they'd first met, the only thing that connected the two of them together through the ages of time. The well connected them too but not like this tree. He glanced at his father and saw the tense lines around his eyes. All of their friends had gathered around; even Sesshoumaru appeared to pay his respects to the young miko.

"It is time Kagome." Kaede said softly.

Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to keep her promise to her mate. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her open palms where the pieces of the jewel rested. Finally she folded them together and closed her eyes in prayer. A bright pink light shown brightly between her fingers before finally fading. Kagome opened one eye then the other before looking down at the complete jewel in her hands.

"We did it." She whispered, smiling.

Shippou whimpered and suddenly launched himself toward Kagome. Kagome opened her arms to accept his hug and cried out in surprise when the kit passed right through her. She started to panic and looked at her friends gathered around. Her eyes landed on Sango and Miroku first.

"Name your first daughter after me." Kagome said and smiled at Sango's blush.

Miroku returned the smile and put an arm around Sango's shoulders. "We shall name all of our children after you Lady Kagome."

"I'll miss you Kagome." Shippou said from beside her feet, which were completely faded now.

"Behave yourself Shippou." Kagome told him, with tears in her eyes. "You listen to Inutaisho and Inu Yasha okay?"

"I will." Shippou answered tearfully.

"We'll look you up Kagome." Kouga said with his trademark grin. "I still have to claim my woman."

Inu Yasha and Kouga both laughed at the deep rumble that burst from Inutaisho's chest. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at their antics. Those two were going to make her mate pull his hair out in the next five hundred years. She looked at Sesshoumaru and bowed her head in respect.

"Take care of that little girl." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru gave her the barest nod and placed his hand gently on Rin's head. Finally her eyes settled on Inu Yasha. His eyes were sparkling with something that could only be mischievous.

"See you around Kagome." He exclaimed. "I'll keep Dad in line until we see you again."

Kagome's smile became even wider. "Are you sure it won't be the other way around? I'm going to tell you the same thing Inu Yasha. Behave yourself."

"Feh, like that's gonna be a problem." Inu Yasha retorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just don't expect me to ever call you 'Mom'."

Kagome lifted her hand to her face, her eyes widening when she saw it was almost gone. She quickly looked up at Inutaisho; the tears she'd tried holding back began to fall. Inutaisho stepped forward and smiled warmly at his mate.

"I believe we agreed to no tears."

Kagome huffed then sniffled. "I never promised that I wouldn't; I said I would try. There's a big difference."

She began to fade completely and Inutaisho felt a part of his soul being ripped from him.

"Wait for me Tenshi." He said softly. "I will find you."

Kagome said something but her voice was now non-existent, her body almost a shade of what she had been. Inutaisho couldn't hear her but he saw what her lips were saying.

"I will find you." He whispered as she vanished completely.

Inutaisho stood there staring at the place where his mate had been only moments before. Time passed and everyone left the inu youkai standing there save for Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru remembered seeing him like this after the death of his mother. At the time, he believed his father was being cold, never grieving for his mate. The taiyoukai now saw the sadness that laced his father's eyes. He knew the miko was still alive only five hundred years in the future.

"Five hundred years is not a long time to wait." Sesshoumaru finally said. "Unless you know of a way to go to her now."

Inutaisho shook his head. "I do not Sesshoumaru. But I will search for one."

Inu Yasha plopped down under a tree. "It may do you some good to wait the five hundred years. If Kagome's history books are anything to go on, there's gonna be a lot of interesting stuff happening in the next five hundred years."

"You can read?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inutaisho couldn't help but chuckle at the sibling argument that erupted behind him. One voice was calm while the other was loud, both throwing rather rude comments at each other.

Kagome whimpered when she opened her eyes and looked around the shrine grounds. Quickly running to the well house, she threw open the door and stopped at the top of the steps. The power the well once housed was gone. She fell to her knees, her kimono getting dirty from the floor. This was the way her mother found her a couple hours later.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at her mother before letting out a strangled cry and throwing herself into her mother's arms. She told her everything that had happened and let the tears fall. Mrs. Higurashi let her daughter talk and cry, stroking her hair and back in a comforting manner. Finally she got Kagome inside for a bath then a long rest.

The weeks that followed, Kagome started going to school regularly again and her mother was able to get assistance from the school board to arrange for tutors. By the time graduation came around about eight months later, Kagome was able to put on the cap and gown and attend with the rest of her class.

Kagome felt her heart sink even more as she scanned the crowd for a head of moonlight silver hair. Her mate had been on her mind since her return, sometimes distracting her. In those times she missed him most, she would hold onto the dragon pendant he'd given her and remember. Kagome was so engrossed with her own thoughts that she completely missed the speech given by the school superintendent.

After the graduation ceremony, Kagome left and went home with her family. Her mother had outdone herself, making Kagome's favorite, oden. It was at dinner that her mother announced she had found Kagome a job at a home in the country just a few miles from the site of Sango's village. Kagome was ecstatic and hugged her mother with all her might. There she could go and visit the site and possibly try to find Midoriko's resting place. The man who owned the home was said to actually be the caretaker of the village and the surrounding area. Kagome's happy mood was dampened just a bit when she learned the owner was the school superintendent. Apparently, he had helped Mrs. Higurashi to find the best tutors and thought this was the best way for Kagome to repay him for his kindness. Kagome couldn't help but agree with her mother's logic and went up to start packing since she was leaving early the next morning.

Kagome pulled her green Mustang, a graduation gift, into the long drive and glanced at her watch. She smiled when she saw she still had ten minutes before she was supposed to be there. Her mother had woken her early to get the car packed and told her the owner insisted she dress in traditional kimonos. Kagome had no problem with this and was happy to find a place that allowed the comfortable clothing. Getting out of the car, she went up to the front door and knocked. While she waited she looked at the beautiful gardens that graced the front courtyard. The home was very traditional and huge.

'I could definitely get used to this place.' She thought to herself just as the front door slammed open.

Kagome glanced down at the short man who had answered her knock and arched an eyebrow.

"You're Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded and gave a short bow. "Yes, I-"

The short man grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled her inside. "You're late."

Kagome huffed and looked at her watch. "I still have five minutes before-"

"Then your watch is wrong."

Kagome stumbled when the man unceremoniously pushed her into another room and shut the door behind her.

"Dress yourself decently and don't dawdle."

Kagome glared at the closed door before turning toward the center of the room. There was a rack full of beautiful kimonos and matching slippers sitting beside it. Kagome approached the rack and selected a nice royal blue kimono with tiny white roses on one shoulder and around the ends of the sleeves. After putting this on, she retrieved a deep green obi, matching the rose stems on the kimono and a pair of green slippers. She had just finished putting her hair up in a low bun when the door was slammed open again.

"It's about time." The short man grumbled. "Come, your employer is already awake and waiting to see you."

Kagome gasped when he grabbed her wrist and rushed her down the hall. They entered a large room that opened up to a beautiful garden full of every kind of flower imaginable and tiny fishponds. Kagome couldn't wait for the opportunity to explore it. However, the most beautiful thing was the man sitting at a low table with the morning paper in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Kagome had only seen pictures of the man at her school but he was definitely the stuff schoolgirl dreams were made of. His long black hair hung around his shoulders, carefully combed to perfection. His fingers were delicate looking but Kagome knew of the hard work they'd done in the past. Helping to rebuild the schools after an earthquake, etc. His body was that of a god, long and lean, muscular without showing too much bulk. The face he possessed was too beautiful to be called human but that's what Kagome's senses were telling her he was. He had elegant eyebrows that arched over deep hazel eyes and right now, those heated orbs were looking at her.

Kagome found herself staring and immediately looked to the ground, bowing deeply.

"Higurashi, I pray that your history of illnesses will not interfere with your employment with me." His smooth voice rumbled almost making her insides melt.

Kagome straightened and looked him in the eye. "There's no fear of that happening again, Sugimi-san."

(A/N: I could be really evil and end it here but I've made all of you wait long enough.)

Superintendent Sugimi gave her a genuine smile and gestured to the cushions next to him.

"Sit and join me."

Kagome returned the smile and settled herself on the pillows. She saw his tea cup was almost empty and reached for the teapot, offering to fill the cup for him. Sugimi merely nodded once, placing his newspaper on the table next to him as Kagome poured.

"I take it your mother has informed you of the details?" he asked.

Kagome set down the teapot. "I'm afraid she didn't Sugimi-san. All she told me was I would be working for you. She didn't give me any details."

Sugimi seemed to digest this information before nodding his head. "Good. I wished to be the one to inform you of your specific duties. As you are aware, I not only own this estate but also ten kilometers around it in every direction. Just to the east of this house is a five hundred year old village that was once the home of a powerful tribe of youkai exterminators."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, I've read the legends and stories surrounding it."

"Then you are well versed in the history; this is good. I need someone to tend to it for I cannot always be there to keep it in shape. There are workers always on call should one of the structures become damaged in some way. What I need is someone to oversee it; someone who would treat it as though it was the treasure it truly is."

Kagome sat up a bit straighter. "I can do it."

Sugimi narrowed his eyes slightly. "Can you?"

"Absolutely."

"Excellent. Now, there will also be times I will need you here for when I have guests. Your room will be provided here as well as sleeping quarters in the village. I hope you will find these to your liking."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head again.

"One more thing Miss Higurashi."

Kagome felt her stomach drop at the tone of his voice. For some reason she was dreading what he was about to say next.

"You are to remove that pendant. Jewelry of any sort will not be tolerated."

Kagome's eyes widened as her hand went to the necklace. For a few long moments, she could do nothing but stare at him in horror. Kagome slowly stood up and backed away from him. His eyes clouded over in confusion as he took in her actions.

"Is there a problem with my request?"

Kagome shook her head, her hand tightening around the pendent so hard that blood started to drip from her fingers.

"No!" Kagome said, her voice cracking. She stopped where she was and lifted her chin while getting better control of herself. "I will work for you happily Sugimi-san but I will not remove the pendent."

Sugimi didn't seem to hear her, he was staring at her fingers and the blood that was dripping onto the front of her kimono.

"Very well," he said at length. "Tell me why you would risk damage to your hand to keep such a trinket."

Kagome took a deep breath. "It was given to me by someone very special. He said he would find me, I keep this as a reminder."

Sugimi frowned. "So, he gave you a trinket and you took this as a sign that he had given you his undying love? My dear Miss Higurashi, if he truly cared he would have come to you by now."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the callous words. "I does care, he loves me; he told me so."

"Love is for fools Miss Higurashi. I find your reasoning unacceptable. Remove it or I will remove it from you."

Kagome slowly reached behind her neck and lifted the necklace over her head. Sugimi extended his hand and Kagome hesitantly stepped forward. She looked longingly at the pendant before placing it in his hand.

Sugimi closed his fist around the item before looking back up at her. Her head was bowed and her eyes were closed tightly.

"I will have Jake take you to your room. You will start tomorrow morning at the village. Today I will allow you to explore my home."

Kagome took that as a dismissal when he returned his attention back to the morning paper. Her eyes landed on his closed fist before she turned and made a dignified exit. Sugimi sighed and looked down at the pendant in his hand.

"That was a close one." A young man's voice said softly from the garden outside.

Sugimi looked over his shoulder at his youngest son. "I did not enjoy doing that."

Inu Yasha walked into the room and kneeled down on the cushions across from his father. "If she'd kept it she would have known you were here."

The disguised Inutaisho growled. "I want her to know that I am here Inu Yasha. That is the second time I have made her shed tears."

Inu Yasha shook his head. "We can't do anything until she reads the letter Sango and Miroku left her at the village."

Inutaisho and Inu Yasha both looked up when Jake walked into the room.

"Is she comfortable?" Inutaisho asked.

Jake snorted. "Of course she is."

Inu Yasha placed one elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. "You know Jaken, I think I like you better when you're a short, green midget."

'Jake' let out a very familiar squawk making both inu's smile.

"So when's Sesshoumaru getting back?" Inu Yasha inquired.

"Tomorrow. He and Shippou decided it would be best if they were not here."

Inu Yasha grinned even more. "Yeah, knowing Shippou he'd throw himself at Kagome and break every bone in her body with his hugs."

"Indeed he might…if I do not beat him to it."

Inu Yasha and Jaken looked at the former taiyoukai in shock.

"Miroku wannabe." Inu Yasha muttered.

Inutaisho threw back his head and laughed.

There it is folks. Sorry about the big delay. I pretty much combined two chapters into one here. The next chapter will be the last, bringing yet another fiction of mine to a close. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know by leaving those wonderful reviews. You know how much they are my bread and butter. Ja ne!


	14. Scrolls of Enlightenment

Greetings fellow Inu Yasha fans. Yes folks, this will be the last chapter to a very enjoyable story. I am giving some serious thought to a sequel but nothing is going to be done right away. I've got way too much on my plate to even think about it right now. If not a sequel then it will be another Inutaisho/Kagome fic. Only time will tell. I'm gonna try to get this done before I go on vacation but I don't see it coming. I'm putting my best effort forward though. Enough from me, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 14: Scrolls of Enlightenment

Kagome was woken up the following morning by Jake, making her growl in an almost dog-like manner. He informed her that she could wear long pants before making a hasty exit. Kagome stood up and stretched before taking a quick shower. When she came out, she hurriedly dressed in old jeans and a t-shirt before going out to the garage where Jake told her Sugimi would be waiting. Upon her arrival, he tossed her a helmet and got onto a quad bike sitting next to him. Kagome tossed the helmet aside and climbed on behind him.

"Why did you not wear the helmet?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I've never worn a helmet except on a motorcycle."

Sugimi smiled. "I will have to take you for a ride on my Harley sometime then."

Kagome didn't comment and wrapped her arms around his waist as he maneuvered the quad onto a well worn path leading through some forested land behind his home. She looked back over her shoulder at the house just as it disappeared from view. For a brief moment she'd felt a twinge of youkai energy but couldn't pinpoint it. Deciding to put it off until later, Kagome turned forward again.

Kagome couldn't hold back the smile as the quad sped up and held on tighter when he started going through large dips and over high hills. She squealed in excitement when they jumped a couple of potholes making Sugimi chuckle. After a bit Kagome started to wonder if he had her pendent on him; it was a long shot but she really wanted it back. Trying to be inconspicuous about it, she started feeling around for the pockets on the front of his dark green shirt. When they turned up empty she was about to move down to the front pockets of his blue jeans when he suddenly brought the bike to a halt.

"Would you prefer that I remove my clothing so you can perform a body cavity search?" he asked, barely keeping the laughter out of his voice.

Kagome jerked away from him and accidentally slipped off the bike, landing hard on her right side. Sugimi was off the bike in an instant and helping her sit up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Sugimi smiled. "No harm done Kagome. Come, we will continue to the village. It's not much further now."

Kagome timidly got back on the quad behind him making sure to keep her arms around his waist and refusing to let her hands wander.

Inutaisho couldn't get the grin off his face. At first he'd been disturbed that she had started 'feeling him up' but realized that she was searching his person for the pendant. It was in a safe place back at the house. When they returned, he planned to have the charm removed in the off chance he let his guard down then give it back to her. He couldn't afford to let her find him until she found the scroll Miroku and Sango had left for her. It had been the one thing they'd asked him to do before death took them.

The last five hundred years had been extremely frustrating. He'd spent most of his time trying to find a way to go to her time but all his leads had turned up fruitless. Even Bokusenou had been unable to help him. It was in the early nineteen hundreds when he finally gave up his search and waited the next few dozen years for the return of his mate. He'd taken the time to attend a prestigious college and get a degree in teaching and psychology. The human mind had fascinated him from a very early age and to come across someone with as much insight as Freud sent him reeling. In the early nineteen eighties, he'd taken his teaching to a new level and become the superintendent. From that position, he could watch the progress of his young miko mate. He watched her grow up and paid close attention when she began a long list of absences due to many unexplained sicknesses. He had laughed many times in the privacy of his office at the far-fetched explanations her grandfather would come up with. When her mother withdrew her to attend home schooling is when he stepped forward and started taking a semi-active role in her education. He helped Kun-Loon; yes, they were on a first name basis by the time it was all said and done, with the financial aid needed to help Kagome keep up with the rest of her class. (A/N: I hope I got Mrs. Higurashi's name right, if it's wrong someone let me know.) When she returned he was always there in the background, keeping an eye on her. He had watched her go to the kimono shop and walk out loaded down with bags. That was when he knew she'd finally encountered him. Upon learning this, he went to her home and informed the Higurashi family of his involvement and what exactly the true relationship between he and Kagome was. Her grandfather had threatened him with useless ofuda while her little brother looked upon him as if he was some sort of god. Kun-Loon took it as well as she could considering that her daughter was mated to the superintendent of schools. Inutaisho could tell what she was thinking and assured her that he had no direct involvement with her scholastic progress. She relented when Souta reminded her of Kagome's math grades. He helped them find the best tutors and made sure the applications for aid went through. Sometimes they would come back denied but he did everything in his power to make sure they had the money; even if it meant taking it out of his own pocket.

Upon her final return she decided to return to school full time, leaving him to watch from afar. He saw her sad expression as she searched the crowd at her graduation. He knew she was looking for him and it took all of his willpower not to let her know something. He had worked it out with Kun-Loon to have Kagome come and work for him. She'd been overjoyed with the offer and told him that Kagome would be overjoyed. He then informed her not to tell Kagome of who he was or what the 'job' would entail. Mrs. Higurashi happily agreed and the morning after graduation Kagome showed up. He watched her from his position in the garden; she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Amusement filled his thoughts when Jaken grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and yanked her inside. Inu Yasha had watched with him, smiling at Jaken and his role of butler.

"We're here." He called over the roar of the quad and came to a stop.

Kagome looked at the huge wall around the village and immediately let her mind wander to the past. The last time she'd been here was with Sango and Miroku. The wall that had fallen in was now upright and repaired but she could still see where the wood it was constructed from wasn't as weathered as the rest of it. Sugimi got off the bike without shutting it off and approached the entry gate to the village. After pulling it open, he motioned for Kagome to drive the bike on through. With a grin, Kagome slid forward on the seat and maneuvered inside the village wall.

Kagome couldn't keep the expression of wonder off her face as she looked around the village. Once more, she was hit with that feeling of déjà vu and felt her eyes burn with unshed tears.

"It's wonderful." Kagome exclaimed. "Almost like time forgot it existed and kept everything exactly as it was."

Sugimi walked up and turned off the bike. "That is the way my family has always kept it. We have watched over this village since the days of Sango."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her eyes a bit. Sugimi could smell the tears she was holding back and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, I will show you where you will be staying while you care for the village."

Kagome followed him to a hut that was larger than the others were and stepped inside when he gave her the gesture to do so. She froze when she saw Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff hanging on the far wall, still looking as they did five hundred years prior.

"This is the very hut that was shared by Sango and her husband Miroku. This is also, where you will be staying. Their sleeping quarters are located in the rear room. The only difference between this hut and the others is there is a separate area with actual plumbing so you can bathe and what not."

Kagome could only nod and look around the room, still in shock. Sugimi quietly stepped out to let her get acquainted with her new surroundings.

Kagome was exploring the hut now and slowly made her way to the bedroom area. When she entered, she couldn't help but notice the cozy feel of it. Taking a moment to remember her friends, she held her hands over her heart and closed her eyes in silent prayer. When she opened them she saw a familiar looking bundle on the floor. She walked toward it and gasped when she recognized her yellow backpack.

"How did you survive?" she asked quietly before pulling from its spot by the wall and over to the futon.

Making herself comfortable on the bedding, she carefully pulled it open and looked inside. She wasn't surprised to find all of her stuff inside gone but there was a small box in the bottom of it. Reaching inside the pack, she pulled out the box and was shocked to find her name beautifully carved into the top of it. Afraid of what she would find, she slowly opened the box and sighed in relief when she found nothing more than a scroll wrapped in a single piece of silk ribbon. Frowning at the lack of light in the room, Kagome got up and opened one of the windows closer to the floor by pushing out the wood panel and propping it open with a piece of wood laying close by. Turning back to the scroll, she carefully opened it and frowned again when she saw no words written on it. Shaking her head she started to roll it back up when the sheet began to crackle with holy energy. Her eyes widened as words began appearing on the ancient scroll and she smiled thinking of Miroku and his way of thinking. Of course they wouldn't want anyone else reading her mail.

Dear Kagome-sama,

We know by the time you read this we will no longer exist in the living world. Perhaps we will but not in the way you will be expecting. Know that Sango and I were married less than a month after your departure. There was a place saved for you among the guests that attended. Kaede performed the ritual and Inu Yasha was what you would call my best man. It was a wonderful ceremony and we sincerely wished that you could have been there. At this time, we have two children with twins on the way. I must apologize for making this letter to you so short but there is too much to explain. Your mate will fill you in as will Inu Yasha. On one additional note, Sango wanted me to inform you of some things. Your mate is much closer than you believe him to be Kagome-sama. His true first name is Sugimi and he is the overseer of this village. Upon our deaths, he will continue the upkeep to make sure none of Sango's heritage is lost in your time. Sango also told me of her plan to 'kick his double-tailed butt' should he ever make you cry, hence the charm on this scroll. If he has, the charm will immediately take effect giving him 'nightmares' so to speak. You will see the effects of it the next time you see him and understand the full effect. The words on this scroll will vanish after you have read them. Just remember that we miss you and will always be with you.

With Our Love,

Sango and Miroku

Kagome felt tears fall from her eyes as the words slowly faded away to nothing. Rolling the scroll back up, she replaced it in the box then placed it in her pack. The tears quickly dried as an idea with vengeful purposes rose to mind.

"All right 'Sugimi'," she whispered. "Let's have a bit of fun."

Sugimi left shortly after Kagome emerged from the hut, explaining that he would be back later to pick her up. Kagome agreed and immediately started exploring the village. She found the grave mounds on the far side of the village, noticing a few extra graves; especially the two with Sango and Miroku's names on them. She gathered some wild flowers to place on the graves before continuing her exploration. While walking she heard a very soft whimper and the rustle in the tall grass. Approaching slowly, she parted the grass to see a small bundle of what looked like fur covered in thick brown mud. Picking up the bundle, not caring about her shirt, she smiled at the puppy face that stared back at her. Taking it back to the bathroom in the main hut, she began washing it off and found that it was a solid white puppy. At a glance, she could tell that it was an American Eskimo and a female at that.

"How could someone give up a precious little thing like you?" Kagome asked it, lifting the pup up.

The pup merely barked playfully and tried licking her face. Kagome set the pup down and wondered what to name her. The vengeful side of her brain went into overdrive and she grinned once more at the pup.

"I got an idea little pup. Wanna help me get some revenge on my mate?"

The puppy barked in response, shaking itself, fluffy fur flying everywhere. (A/N: That's almost a tongue twister. LOL!)

"Good, because I'm gonna name you Inutaisho." She smiled at the small growl the pup gave her. "I know you may not like it but I really want to get back at my mate. If I call you Inutaisho and you being a female pup…I think you would understand if you were older."

Kagome giggled at the way she was speaking to the pup like it were a human child before getting up and walking back into the main room. For the rest of the afternoon the pup followed her from one end of the village to the other while she made a mental list of all the stuff she wanted to do. With the memory of the village still fresh in her mind, she made plans to get some flowers and plant them around some of the huts as she remembered them. An hour before sunset Sugimi returned and frowned at the pup following her around.

"Where did the puppy come from?" he asked.

Kagome smiled brightly. "I found her in the tall grass covered in mud. I figured I could keep her here as a guard dog…well, when she gets bigger."

The pup walked up to Sugimi and sniffed his foot before looking up and growling playfully at him. Sugimi couldn't help but smile at the creature.

"Very well, you may keep her. Have you picked out a suitable name?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes I have. I've had a lot of time to ponder what you said about the man I loved yesterday. In light of what I did this morning I realized that I was holding on to a vanishing dream." Kagome let sadness creep into her scent along with anger. "So I named the puppy Inutaisho, after him."

"But the pup is female." Sugimi reminded her.

Kagome shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I just named her that to remind me of what a bitch he is for not coming for me."

Outwardly Sugimi was calm and collected; inside he was raging that the gall his mate possessed. How dare she disrespect him in such a way? Then he remembered whom he was supposed to be and tried calming his inner beast down.

"Did you find anything interesting during your exploration?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Of course I did. This village is a major part of our history, who wouldn't find it interesting."

Sugimi sighed and nodded. "Yes it is. Now, let us return to the house so you may join me for dinner."

Kagome stooped down and picked up the pup. Sugimi mentally rolled his eyes and let her settle on the quad bike behind him while holding the puppy.

Sugimi was beside himself with frustration, anger and a bit of weariness. Over the last few days, he hadn't been able to sleep very well. He kept having nightmares about the Taijiya attacking and succeeding in besting him. He at first believed this to be only an isolated incident until he began seeing her even when he was awake. To make matters worse, Kagome had been nearly unbearable since their return from the village. He had refused to let her return; thinking something about the village had somehow cursed him. The puppy had ruined three pairs of shoes and its squeaky toys that Kagome insisted on buying were everywhere. He'd already encountered flea powder in his bed and Kagome calmly explained to him that Inutaisho, the puppy that is, had gotten on his bed and she didn't want to take any chances. The onna had altered her kimono's with the skill of a seamstress, creating splits on the sides that went above the knee and in the sleeves as well. She even went so far as to alter one of them to fall off her shoulders while the top part was sewn closed enough to keep it from falling off her completely.

Shippou, Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru and even Jaken would laugh with glee at his predicament only to be silenced by a warning growl from him. The final straw was when Kagome invited a high school friend to come up and visit for the day. When the young man showed up Sugimi had thought nothing of it. He spent the rest of the afternoon watching them from a distance. He had heard of this Houjo from Inu Yasha and believed that the young man was of no threat.

He followed them to the village and barely contained his rage when he boy kneeled in front of Kagome and asked her to marry him. He didn't hear Kagome's answer due to the deep growls in his chest. He then followed them back to the main house.

When Houjo left, Kagome stepped inside the house and breathed a frustrated sigh. She thought for sure he would suddenly appear and make a spectacle of himself much the same way Inu Yasha used to around Kouga. Going to her room, she put her hair up in a bun with two thick strands left down to frame her face and slipped into her bathrobe. Jake had told her about the hot spring in the center of the garden and decided to take advantage of it.

Once she found it, she placed her towel beside it and started removing the robe. She had just untied it and had the robe off her shoulders when a sound from behind startled her. Quickly closing the robe, she whirled around to see a very angry Sugimi standing behind her. His face was the picture of calm itself but his hands fisted at his side, shaking with rage made her aware of his emotional state.

"Is there something wrong Sugimi-san?" she asked.

"You will not have that boy up here again." He ordered. "Nor will you see him while in my employ."

Kagome's eyebrows lowered over her expressive blue eyes, which were blazing with anger.

"I am here to work for you Sugimi-san but that gives you no right to dictate to me who I will see and who I won't see. Got it?"

Sugimi took a few threatening steps toward her. "I have been patient with you bitch. I have endured the humiliation you have given me but no longer." He pulled her robed body flush against his fully clothed one. "You are mine and I think it is time I reminded you of that."

Kagome's expression darkened even more and she moved the collar of her robe aside, showing him the mark. "Unless you're the one who put this here I don't think you have the right to remind me of anything."

Kagome arched a single eyebrow at him when he snarled at her, his grip on her arms tightening.

"Do you have the right to do that?" she asked suddenly, sadness evident in her voice now.

Kagome hadn't meant for it to come out that way and tried to hold on to her anger but she was loosing the battle.

Sugimi felt his anger melt away when she asked that question and saw the tears gathering in her eyes. That was when he knew she'd read the scroll. He didn't know what Sango and Miroku had written in it but he had the feeling it was because of that scroll he was having visions of Sango. Lifting a hand to her cheek, he cupped it gently and smiled in relief when she turned her face into his palm.

"I waited for you my Tenshi." He whispered. "Five hundred years I have waited for you."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" she asked softly.

"Sango and Miroku asked us to not reveal ourselves until you read the scroll they left behind for you. I did not enjoy making you cry but I could take no chances that you would find out who I was before it was time."

Kagome smiled up at him. "I forgive you."

Sugimi sighed in relief and let his disguise fade away. His silver hair flowed around him in the light breeze and the jagged markings stood out in stark contrast to his pale skin. Kagome watched as his hazel eyes faded into the gold she loved so much. Before his transformation was complete, Kagome buried her hands in his silky hair, softly scratching his scalp. The action caused the powerful youkai to purr softly making Kagome giggle. The giggle turned into a soft sigh when she felt the familiar sensation of his tails wrapping around her.

"Five hundred years is a long time to wait." Kagome whispered. "I can only imagine what's been going through your mind Taisho-kun."

"You do not wish to call me 'Sugimi'?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Why not?" he was curious.

"I like Taisho-kun better."

Inutaisho pulled her closer, sealing her lips with a kiss.

That night Inutaisho explained to her everything that happened after she vanished. He told many stories of Miroku and Sango and their family. Kagome laughed at the situations Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru actually managed to get themselves into over the span of five hundred years. Never in her life did she believe that the seemingly cold-hearted Sesshoumaru was a pup at heart. Inutaisho told her about Rin and Sesshoumaru's fatherly relationship with the little girl. She had married a healer from a nearby village and was shocked to learn that Eri was a direct descendent of Rin. She couldn't wait till she saw her friend again.

She also learned that Shippou was still alive and well, not yet mated but looking. Inutaisho personally thought the kitsune enjoyed the life of a bachelor too much and told Kagome exactly that. Kagome had no choice but to agree with him.

Kun-Loon was overjoyed that the two of them were finally together again and insisted upon a human wedding. Inutaisho didn't want Kagome or himself to receive any scorn so he performed the ceremony with her in his true form sans the stripes on his cheeks. Her friends wondered where she'd been hiding such a handsome specimen and continuously asked her during the reception. Inutaisho had come to her rescue, placing an arm around her shoulders and telling an edited version of their relationship.

Sesshoumaru took the coupling in stride, stating that Kagome was the only one powerful enough to match his father. Shippou was overjoyed to have his mother figure back in his life. Inu Yasha still refuses to call her 'Mom' out of spite. They still argue and she still uses the rosary on him.

A few weeks after the wedding, Inutaisho held Kagome close to him, watching her sleep. Happiness was the only word to describe what he was feeling at this moment. A few days before he'd informed her of her pregnancy, making Kagome jump for joy. For five hundred years, he'd waited for her and never again would they be separated. Never again would they have to live without the other. Inutaisho smiled down at the woman that had become his everything, thankful that he was no longer a voice from the past.

There it is folks, the final chapter. I may write a sequel to this but that is still up in the air. I have way too much on my plate at this time to really think about writing it. Leave me some reviews, let me know what you think. Until next time…Ja ne!


End file.
